Prision Brik
by Bennacker
Summary: Actualizado a Episodio 3 Cell test Micael se cuela en la prisión de Box River para salvar a su hermano Ligón Burros. Tiene un plan y unos tatuajes que es borran con el agua. Con estrellas invitadas y risas aseguradas
1. Chapter 1

PRISiON BRiK

Episodio1: PILOTO

Anochece. Feria del condado. Luces centelleantes, ruidos y gente que pasa. En una caseta: "Se hacen tatuajes en 1 hora / se quitan en diez lavados".

Tatuadora/ - Bueno, esto ya está.

Micael/ -¡Pero si acabamos de empezar!

La mujer se aleja del pecho desnudo de Micael.

Tatuadora/ - El primer tatuaje que se hace la gente suele ser el nombre de la novia, o algún dibujo obsceno, pero esto… Bueno (Recoge el instrumental). Te recuerdo que no tengo licencia, ni medidas sanitarias adecuadas, así que es muy probable quee se te infecte.

Micael se levanta y agarra su camisa Dulce&Guarrana. Se la pone.

Micael/ - No importa el riesgo.

Tatuadora/ - Si te frotas mucho en la ducha, aparte de ser un guarrete, se te borrarán.

Micael/ - Allá donde voy, no pienso ir a ducharme. ¿Puedo pagar con tarjeta?

De noche. Piso de Micael. Amplío, distinguido, caro, y con un gran balcón que da sobre la ciudad iluminada.

En corcho de la pared hay recortes de periódicos, fotografías, planos, y unos dibujos yuri a todo color. Micael está ante un ordenador, borrando el Historial de páginas hentai que ha visitado. Sabe que dónde tiene que ir, no verá a muchas chicas, así que las ha memorizado. Quita el cd de Windows Vista y lo pisotea con rabia. Abre la puerta acristalada y sale al balcón, lleva consigo su Pentium XXL. Lo lanza al vacío. El ordenador se pierde en la noche.

Voz/ - ¡Idiota! ¿Es qué no sabes reciclar o qué?

Micael cierra. Se para ante el corcho. Da un vistazo a los recortes: "Ligón Burros acusado del asesinato de la vicepresidenta". "Ligón Burros será ajusticiado en Box River". "Visite Panamá". "Tara Sancredi, hija del gobernador trabaja en la prisión de Box River". "¿Dónde está el millón de dólares del atraco de DB Dinero?". "Aspirina, de Bayern". "Enamore a mojigatas con la mirada". "Cadena perpetua para el capo mafioso". "¿Vas a la cárcel? 10 cosas que debes saber."

Micael arranca todas las fotos y los recortes y los echa a la papelera. Enciende una cerilla y prende fuego el papeleo. Luego agarra una maleta, la abre sobre la mesa. Dentro hay dos pistolas, una gominota de regaliz, una revista yuri, y un dvd de la película "Yo soy la justicia".

Bang, bang, bang.

Media mañana. Interior de un banco. Micael, en traje de Hugo Goss, acaba de disparar al aire (al techo) con un arma, con la otra apunta a la cajera. Suena la sirena de alarma.

Micael/ - Esto es un atraco. Ponga todos los bolígrafos de publicidad en una bolsa, y añada unos mentolados de regalo.

Cajera/ - Ay Dios. Ay Cielo Santo. Ay Christopher bendito. No puedo hacer eso, no puedo entregarle todos los bolígrafos de publicidad

En la calle, se oye llegar la sirena de un coche de policía.

Micael/ - No importa.

Cajera/ - Ay Dios. Ay Cielo Santo. Ay Christopher bendito.

Mediodía. Tribunal de justicia. Micael, esposado y en traje de Calvito Klein está sentado en el banquillo visitante, el de los los acusados, junto a él, su abogada y amiga, Bubónica Donovan.

Bubónica/ - Micael, me sorprendes ¿qué has hecho? ¿Cómo has podido atracar un banco?

Juez Tópico/ - Siguiente caso. El Estado contra Micael Escofil. Se le acusa de: Atraco a mano armada.

Micael/ - A dos manos armadas.

Bubónica (sorprendida)/ - Micael, no. Eso es peor.

Juez Tópico/ - A dos manos armadas. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

Bubónica/ - Inocente.

Micael/ - Culpable.

Juez Tópico/ - Aceptamos culpable. Pena: 5 años de prisión.

Bubónica (sorprendida)/ - ¿5 años? Winona Ryder es más ladrona que mi cliente y no ha ido a la cárcel, señor juez…

Micael/ - Bubónica, no intervengas.

Bubónica/ - Micael, me sorprendes. Déjame hablar, tú no sabes como funciona el mundo de la justicia penal.

Micael/ -Y tú menos, tu trabajo en el bufete de abogados es traer el café y hacer fotocopias.

Juez Tópico/ - Basta de charla. Señor Escofil, ¿tiene algo que añadir antes que se ejecute la sentencia?

Micael/ - Quisiera cumplir condena en al penitenciaría más cerca de mi ciudad.

Juez Tópico/ - Bueno, vale, de acuerdo… Micael Escofil cumplirá condena en la prisión de máxima seguridad aunque con posibilidades de fuga si uno se lo curra, de Box River. Siguiente caso.

Bubónica (sorprendida)/ -¿Box River? ¿No es allí dónde está Ligón?

Micael/ - ¿Me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no has ido a visitarlo?

Bubónica (baja la mirada y juega con sus dedos)/ - Ahora salgo con alguien.

Chico del público/ - Tito Micael, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Por qué vas a ir a la cárcel como el Tata?

Micael/ - OJT, ¿qué haces aquí? Bubónica, te dije que no lo trajeses.

Bubónica (sorprendida, otra vez)/ - Habrá venido por su cuenta, en autobús, quizás.

OJT/ - Pues he venido andando, ¿vale? ¿Tito tu también eres malvado como er papah?

// Opening. Aoaaahhh… Ooaaahhh.. tun-tun ...

// (Imagenes aéreas de una prisión, y caretos de los y las protagonistas)

// PRISiON BRiK

// Micael Escofil como: Tipo corriente que se mete en prisión para salvar a su hermano.

// Ligón Burros como: Hermano mayor metido en problemas.

// Bubónica Donovan como: la chica con eterna cara de soprendida

// OJT como: Hijo de Burros; adolescente que no comprende

// Nando Sal como: el compañero de celda

// A-Noto: El Tipo que consigue cosas.

// Capitán Rat Zelig como el jefe de los guardas, un cabroncete.

// El Alcaide como el jefe supremo de la cárcel.

// Tara Sancredi como: doctora de la prisión

// Estrella Invitada:

// Tony Soprano como capo mafioso

// (Tony Soprano aparece por cortesía de "Gestión de Desechos SA")

// PRISiON BRiK es un fanfic creado, escrito, y revisado por Leo Bennacker.

// (Se inspira y sigue, más o menos, el argumento de la serie Prison Break)

// El único objetivo de este fanfic es perder el tiempo.

Prisión de Box River. Sala de recepción de presos.

Cola de presos, a los que se les asigna individualmente, ropa, un cepillo de dientes y un ejemplar con las normas de la prisión.

El Capitán Rat Zelig, hace anotaciones en una carpeta. Intenta unir los puntos y descubrir el dibujo que se esconde en su revista de pasatiempos infantiles. Micael siguiendo la cola, le habla.

Micael/ - Buenos días, jefe. ¿Podría indicarme si hay en este centro algún club de ajedrez? ¿Y cómo podría inscribirme en él?

Capitán Zelig/ - ¿Ein?

Micael/ - Le he cuestionado acerca de…

El Capitán se acerca hasta el punto que la visera de su gorra toca la frente de Micael.

Capitán Zelig/ - Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar, novato.

Micael/ - Pido permiso, entonces. Verá…

Capitán Zelig/ - Este es tu primer día aquí, novato. Podría ser el último. ¿Entiendes?

Los dos hombres se miran fijamente a los ojos. Micael se mantiene sereno.

Capitán Zelig/ - ¿Nombre?

Guardia secundario/ - Escofil, Micael.

Capitán Zelig/ - Escofil, ¿eh? (Levanta la mirada y busca a un guardia en concreto). Eh, Toy. Hazle un registro corporal al listo este. (Mira la ficha de Micael). Vaya, el señor es un huniversitario.

Toy/ - Venga, Rat… que ya tengo bastante trabajo.

Micael/ - Universitario es sin H, jefe

Capitán Zelig (le clava la mirada)/ - Toy, registro rectal al Huniversitario.

El guardia de prisiones, Toy, se acerca. Rat Zelig le detiene, poniéndole la carpeta en el pecho.

Capitán Zelig/ - Capitán Zelig, ¿entiendes Toy? Capitán Zelig.

Prisión de Box River. Ala de Presos comunes. Pasillo.

Un guardia secundario acompaña los nuevos presos a sus celdas.

Guardia secundario/ - Scofiel, este es tu compañero de cela, Nando Sal.

En la cela, Nando Sal, observa a Micael sentado en su litera, con los pies colgándole.

Prisión de Box River. Patio.

Los presos pasean, charla, hacen pesas, o juegan en el arenal con sus paletas y sus cubos de plástico de variados colores.

Micael se pasea con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. En un rincón, rodeado de matones ve al capo mafioso Tony Soprano. Ha leído sobre él, casi podría decirse que le conoce bien. Soprano aún no lo conoce, pero lo hará. Lejos, apartado, en una mesa de parque, un anciano juega una partida a ajedrez consigo mismo. Juega solo, y mira a su alrededor antes de hacer trampas. Micael también le conoce. Mejor que los demás prisioneros, lo conoce por su verdadero nombre. Pero aún es pronto para hablarle. Su siguiente punto del plan es ver a Ligón. Le pregunta a su compañero de celda, Sal.

Sal/ -¿Ligón Burros? ¿Ese cabrón? El grandisimo hijo de la grandisima puta que asesino al hermano de la vicepresidenta. ¿A ese maldito de Burros te refieres? Pues ese grandioso hijo de la perra más pulgosa y asquerosa está en aislamiento.

Nando Sal acompaña a Micael por el patio hacía una zona enrejada, el patio privado de los condenados. Es una zona separada del resto del patio, y dispone de pista badmiton, piscina y campo de golf; aunque no se usa.

Sal/ - Mira, ahí tienes a ese grandisimo mamón asqueroso.

Micael lo ve. Lleva un mono diferente al suyo. Una estraña sensación le recorre el cuerpo. Ha venido por él.

Sal/ -¿Y qué quieres tú, Novato, de ese grandisimo pedazo de mierda?

Micael/ - Es mi hermano.

Sal (blanco del susto)/ - … vaya metedura.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Capilla. Ambiente sombrío, silencio. Largos bancos, un pequeño altar y detrás, un muñeca hinchable de Pamela Anderson, ataviada con anchos ropajes, a modo de imagen a la que adorar.

Micael observa a su hermano. Lo contempla desde la oscuridad, preservando su instante de paz, de recogimiento ante Dios, o ante la imagen de la Pamela Anderson. Ha venido por él. Ya está aquí. Ligón se levanta. Se gira. Micael traga saliva, da un paso. Ligón le ve.

Ligón/ - Micael. (Se le acerca). Micael, has venido a visitarme. Incluso te has vestido como un preso para que no me sienta desplazado.

Voz/ - ¡Está preso, idiota!

Micael/ - He venido a sacarte de aquí.

Ligón/ -¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Eso es imposible. (Se ilusiona) ¿Has traído un helícoptero?

Micael/ - No.

Ligón (Se resigna)/ - Entonces es imposible.

Micael (Chulillo)/ - No es imposible si has diseñado la prisión

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Celda de Micael y Nando Sal. Ambos están tumbados en sus respectivas camas. Ambos están pensando. Para Sal, su único pensamiento es su novia, CruzMaría. Micael piensa en su hermano. Recuerda sus palabras:

Ligón/ -Yo no le maté. Fue una trampa, Micael. Una trampa.

Micael/ - Oye, Sal

Sal/ - ¿Qué?

Micael/ - Soprano está en la IP, ¿no?

Sal asoma la cabeza, para mirarlo al preguntarle:

Sal/ - ¿Tony Soprano, el mafioso? Novato por tu bien será mejor que no te relaciones con gentuza como ese tipejo.

Micael/ - Tu tambié estás en IP, ¿no?

Nando vuelve a tumbarse bocaarriba en su litera.

Sal/ - Estoy, estoy. La Incultura de Presos (IP), es una ONG sin fines lucrativos que vela por proporcionar un futuro más rico y cultivado a los reos de las prisiones estatales. Hace conferencias, lecturas de poesía, permite aprender el idioma a los que no lo hablan bien, o sacarse titulos escolares.

Micael/ - Vaya, te lo sabes muy bien.

Nando Sal se mueve en la litera y le alarga un folleto.

Sal/ - Estaba leyendo de aquí.

Micael sonríe. Agarra el folleto de la IP y lo observa. Ya sabe lo que pone. Lo ha leído, estudiado y analizado antes de entrar. Por eso sonríe.

Micael/ - Tengo que un presentar una instancia al alcaide, formular una petición de suplica al gobernador, escribir una carta al Congreso, y mandar una copia al Ministerio de Prisiones.

Sal/ - Exacto. (Silencio). O puedes optar por la manera rápida.

Micael/ - ¿Soborno un guardia?

Sal se mueve, y finalmente, salta de la litera. De pie, mira atento a Micael, y habla bajito.

Sal/ - Tony Soprano no está en IP, Tony Soprano es IP, ¿entiendes novato? Él controla el negocio, porque en sus manos, la IP es un negocio.

Micael/ - Así todo será más fácil.

Prisión de Box River. Patio. Mañana fresca y soleada.

Los presos pasean, charla, hacen pesas, o saltan a la cuerda mientras cantan canciones obscenas.

Micael se ha ido acercando a un grupo de presos, entre los que está Tony Soprano.

Al notarlo cerca, el grupo calla, y le observan.

Micael/ - Me gustaría estar en IP.

Tony Soprano/ - Y a mi me gustaría estar en casa, con Carmela y los niños, no te jode. O mejor aún, en el club con un par de rubias, una en cada pierna.

Uno de los matones, le da un pequeño empujón a Micael. Está interrumpiendo una importante charla de negocios.

Micael/ - Yo tengo algo que podría interesarte, Tony.

Micael da un paso. Se adentra entre el grupo de matones, que lo vigilan atentamente; un movimiento extraño y le saltarán encima. Alarga la mano y deja sobre la mesa un papel arrugado en forma de bola.

Tony Soprano/ - ¿Qué cojones es esto?

Micael se da la vuelta y se va, manos en los bolsillos. Aflora una extraña media sonrísa en su rostro, al ver de lejos a su hermano. Ligón lo observa mientras práctica su golpe de salida en el campo de golf.

Tony Soprano deshace la bola de papel, esperando encontrar algún tipo de mensaje. Pero el papel está en blanco.

Tony Soprano/ - ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Matón Inteligente/ - Creo que no había que desmontarlo, es lo que llaman un origami.

Tony Soprano se lo mira. No le gusta que sus matones sean más listos que él. Agarra el papel, lo estruja en su fuerte mano y se lo lanza a la cara del matón.

Tony Soprano/ - Tú si que eres un jodido origami.

Prisión de Box River. Enfermería. Mientras espera a la doctora, Micael estudia el lugar. Lo conoce, lo ha estudiado profundamente pero esta es la primera vez que esta dentro. La ventana está a sus espaldas. La ventana de la libertad.

Entra Tara Sancredi, médico de la prisión.

Tara/ - Escofil, ¿no?

Micael identifica entonces el olor que llevaba percibiendo desde que había entrado en la enfermería. Es ella. La observa. Pone en práctica el primer consejo de cómo ligarse a una mojigata.

Micael/ - Es una consulta muy bonita. Podría pasarme el resto de la vida en un lugar como este si la compañía fuera la de alguien tan interesesante y atractiva como tú.

Tara levanta la vista de la ficha de Escofil.

Tara/ - ¿Decías? (Lo mira atentamente). Estaba leyendo y no te he escuchado, perdona.

Micael pone cara de TT

Tara/ - La ficha dice que sufres de hemorroides.

Micael/ - Sufro en silencio.

Tara/ - No es grave. Pero hay que tratarlo con regularidad. Abajo esos pantalones.

Micael se levanta.

Micael/ - Hoy no llevo muda limpia, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos.

Tara/ -¿No te dará vergüenza que te vea el trasero, verdad?

Micael/ - Claro que no. Me lo verás con asiduidad. (Le lanza la sonrisa que ha ensayado durante semanas enteras). Pero ahora debo irme.

Tara/ - Cómo quieras… si no se trata, el dolor puede llegar a ser insoportable.

Micael/ - ¿Es muy corriente aquí?

Tara/ - Aquí y fuera. Mi padre por ejemplo, también tiene.

Micael ve una oportunidad.

Micael/ - ¿Tu padre? ¿No es el gobernador del Estado? Ese tío que está a favor de la pena de muerte, y …

Tara/ - ¿Cómo sabes que mi padre es el gobernador?

Micael/ -Lo he deducido por el apellido. Sancredi, es poco corriente.

Tara/ - Es bastante corriente, al menos en mi familia hay mucha gente con este apellido.

Micael/ - Entiendo.

Tara/ - En fin, tengo trabajo. Avisaré el guardia.

Micael/ - Tara.

Tara/ - ¿Qué?

Micael le lanzó otra sonrisa preparada. Plaf. Tara cierra la puerta tras de sí, visiblemente contrariada por un preso tan peculiar. De un salto, Micael se acerca a un rincón de la sala, saca un origami con forma de bola de papel arrugado y lo deja caer por una reja que hay en el suelo.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Patio.

Tony Soprano está en el teléfono público del patio. Marca, y se acerca el auricular. Su mirada se pierde más allá de los muros. Oye una voz al otro lado.

Voz Grabada/ - Este es el contestador de mensajes mafiosos de Nueva Jersey. Tiene dos mensajes nuevos. Pulse zero para escuchar el primer mensaje.

Tony Soprano pulsa el 0.

Voz Grabada/ (pitidio) – "Papá, soy Anthony, necesito que convenzcas a mamá de que me compre la Play 3. No solo es una consola, también se puede usar ….

Tony Soprano/ (para sí mismo) Jodeeer..

Tony contempla los presos, y luego echa un vistazo a los guardas armados en la torre. Mira sabiendo lo que va a ver. Lleva mucho tiempo en Box River. Y le queda mucho más. Toda la vida.

Voz Grabada/ (pitidio) – Para escuchar el siguiente mensaje, pulse zero. Para borrar el mensaje anterior, pulse uno. Para…

Tony pulsa zero otra vez.

Voz Grabada/ (pitidio) –"Tony, soy Sil. Llámame es importante. Es... (largo silencio) es sobre "Big Pussy".

Un escalofrio recorre el cuerpo de Tony. ¿"Big Pussy"? Tony cuelga y llama al club. ¿"Big Pussy"?

Voz femenina/ - "Bada Bing" local de striptease y club social italiano, ¿dígame?

Tony Soprano/ - Pónme con Silvio.

Voz femenina/ - ¿Quién es?

Tony Soprano/ - Tony.

Voz femenina/ - ¿Tony qué?

Tony Soprano/ - Dile a Sil que es Tony, joder.

Voz femenina/ - Pero ¿qué Tony?

Tony Soprano/ - ¡Que se ponga Silvio, jodida puta de los cojones!

Silencio.

Voz de Silvio/ - Tony, ¿eres tú?

Tony Soprano/ - Sí, joder, soy yo. ¿Por qué tienes a una ameba al teléfono?

Voz de Silvio/ - Es nueva. Oye, esta mañana he recibido una carta.

Tony Soprano/ - ¿De nuestro Pussy? ¿Cómo va a escribir una carta? (Pausa) Si se fue…

Voz de Silvio/ - En la carta había una foto.

Tony Soprano/ - ¿Una foto? ¿Qué foto? ¡Habla de una vez, joder!

Voz de Silvio/ - En la carta había una foto de "Pussy". Una foto reciente. Está algo cambiado pero es él, Christopher también lo cree.

Tony Soprano/ - ¿Pero qué cojones dices? ¿Es una puta broma esto?

Voz de Silvio/ - En la carta también había una bola de papel arrugado. Estaba en blanco. Christopher dice que es un orinosequé…

Tony Soprano se da la vuelta de repente. Micael. No lo ve en el patio, pero su mirada va a fijarse en la mesa donde habían estado. A los pies de ese banco, a Tony le parece ver por el suelo, esa bola de papel arrugado.

Tony Soprano/ - Origami.

Voz de Silvio/ - Sí, eso dijeron.

Tony cuelga. Tiene que encontrar a ese novato. "Big Pusssy", ¿vivo?

Prisión de Box River. Patio.

Los presos pasean, charla, hacen pulsos, o juegan a las canicas.

Micael Escofil se dirige a un preso en particular.

Micael/ - Me han dicho que si necesito algo, debo hablar contigo. Que consigues cosas.

A-Noto/ - Mira Novato. (Se ponen a andar por el patio). Te lo contaré una sola vez por qué no me gusta repetir las cosas. No me gusta nada repetir las cosas. Mi padre se apellida Queconsigue, y mi madre se apellida Cosas. Como soy el único chico tras tres hermanas chicas, mi padre me puso por nombre Elombre. Elombre Queconsigue Cosas. (Se detiene). El precio es el doble que en la calle. El doble. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Crack, anfetas? ¿Un taladro quizás? ¿Un helicoptero?

Micael/ - Una caja de aspirinas.

A-Noto (dubitativo)/ - ¿Qué coño es eso?

Micael/ - Un medicamento. Se consigue en cualquier farmacia. Calma el dolor en general, y la jaqueca en particular.

A-Noto/ - ¿Y no te saldría más barato ir a la enfermería?

Micael (sonríe y mira hacia la ventana de la enfermería) – Las aspirinas las necesito precisamente para poder ir con regularidad a la enfermería.

A-Noto/ - ¿Quieres enfermarte? (Mira hacía la ventana. La doctora Tara Sancredi, al otro lado del cristal, les saca la lengua). ¿Y qué hay ahí que te interese tanto?

Micael (le entrega discretamete el dinero)/ - Consiguelo y puede que te lo explique.

Una mano se apoya en el hombro de Micael. Ejerce de repente una fuerza desbordante, como una pinza hidráulica. Es Tony Soprano, y no viene solo.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

La zarpa de Tony obliga a Micael a a andar, a ir con ellos. Los matones de Tony caminan cerca, demasiado cerca.

Tony Soprano/ - Novato, te lo preguntaré una vez. ¿Qué es lo que tienes para mí?

Micael/ - Me parece que ya lo sabes.

Tony Soprano se detiene. Suelta a Micael, se pone delante de él. Se frota la barbilla.

Tony Soprano/ - Dilo.

Micael/ - Bonpensiero está vivo.

Tony Soprano/ - ¡Y una mierda!

Micael no se achica.

Micael/ - Bonpensiero tiene otro nombre, y otra vida. Los de protección de testigos han hecho una buena faena.

Tony Soprano/ - ¿Y tu cómo cojones lo has descubierto?

Micael/ - Tengo mis fuentes.

Tony Soprano/ - Díme dónde está, o te vas a quedar sin cojones, ¿entiendes?

Micael/ - Te entregaré a Bonpensiero, (Pausa) pero a su debido tiempo.

Tony Soprano (ríe y mira a sus matones)/ - Novato, te la estás jugando.

Micael/ - Si van a por mí, yo iré a por ti, Tony.

Soprano hace un leve gesto. Un matón le da un puñetazo en el estómago a Micael. Ha dolido de verdad. Micael medio agachado, se lanza contra Tony y lo derriba. Los matones se lanzan a agarrarlo. Otros presos ven la pelea y se acercan corriendo. Rápidamente se pone en marcha el negocio de las apuestas. Aparece un tipo con un carrito de helados y otro con uno de hotdogs. De repente se oye un disparo. Han disparado contra ellos. Un guardia desde la torre. Otros guardias corren hacia el grupo, y compran unos refrigeros en los carritos de comida y helados.

Prisión de Box River. Zona administrativa.

Micael espera, de pie, escortado por dos guardias delante de una puerta cerrada. En la puerta se lee: Ismael Papa, alcaide.

Voz del alcaide/ -Adelante.

Los guardas abren la puerta, y entra con Micael, que va esposado.

El alcaide tiene dispuesta sobre su mesa una reproducción a escala de la Torre Eiffel. Y una botella de cristal vacía. Unas pinzas y un grueso libro abierto por una página y visiblemente subrayado.

Alcaide/ - ¿Qué ocurre, Robert?

Guardia secundario/ - Soy Lou, alcaide. Pelea en el patio. El novato Escofil (le empuja para que este avance un paso).

Un guarda alarga la ficha de Escofil. El alcaide le mira por encima de las gafas que le cuelgan en la punta de su nariz. Cierra el libro y agarra el dossier del preso. El título del libro es: "Introduzca reproducciones en miniatura dentro de botellas de cristal".

Alcaide/ - ¿Con quién se ha peleado?

Los guardas se miran, callan el nombre de Tony Soprano.

Micael/ - Me he peleado conmigo mismo. A veces no me soporto.

Alcaide/ - Ya veo… (Lee el historial del preso). Oh (Algo le sorprende). Aquí pone que trabajaste un tiempo en una multinacional del sector de los embotellamientos. Dejadnos, solos, chicos.

Los guardas se van.

Alcaide/ - ¿Micael, verdad? Dentro de poco es el aniversario de mi esposa, cumplimos una semana de casados, pero me siento como si llevara toda la vida casado con ella. Tengo la intención de regalarle esta reproducción del Taj Mahal dentro de una botella, pero no lo consigo.

Micael/ - Creo que es la Torre Eiffel, no el Taj Mahal.

Alcaide/ - Oh, eso es lo de menos. No creo que sepa la diferencia, y obviamente es más fácil de introducir. O eso en teoría. Si en lugar de pelearte en el patio, vinieras aquí cada día quizás podrías…

Micael/ - No creo que pude ayudarle, jefe. Tengo mis propios asuntos

Alcaide/ - ¿Asuntos? Pelearte en los primeros días aquí, no es una buena señal. No tienes antecedentes, al contrario. Tienes medalla al mérito por el ayuntamiento de Chicago por ayudar a ancianas a cruzar en los pasos de peatones, y una mención especial del Estado de Illinois por salvar un gato que se había subido a un abedul. Sin embargo, no veo ninguna mención al reciclaje. El reciclaje es importante, Micael.

El alcaide se levanta, y da unos pasos.

Alcaide/ - Yo creo en el reciclaje. Es parte de mi misión como jefe de esta penitenciaria. Los presos, como las botellas de cristal, pueden y deben reciclarse. También adoro la naturaleza, chico. Y sé que las peleas en el patio pueden provacar la muerte de centenares de insectos inocentes, por no hablar de la hierba que queda chafada y fea. Así que pasarás una semana en aislamiento. ¡Guardas!

Entran los guardas.

Micael/ - Es un problema del tapón.

Alacaide/ -¿Cómo dices?

Micael/ - Si no quita el tapón de la botella, jamás logrará introducir la figrua.

Alcaide (Feliz)/ - El tapón, ¡pues claro! (Serio). Chicos, llevad a Escofil a… a su celda.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Celda de Micael y Nando Sal. Ambos están tumbados en sus respectivas camas. Alguien pasa por el pasillo. Da unos golpecitos a las rejas y tira en la cama de Micael su carnet de IP.

Prision de Box River. Vestuarios de la IP

Varios presos se despojan de sus uniformes, en un vestuario lleno de taquillas numeradas. Vemos de pasada a Sal. También están Ligón y Micael. Tony Soprano los observa, con un puro en los labios, anota algo en un bloc.

Matón Inteligente: - No hacía falta meterlo en IP, una buena paliza le hubiera hecho hablar.

Tony Soprano/ - La violencia no es la solución.

Matón Inteligente/ - ¿Des de cuando?

Tony Soprano/ - Es lo que me dijo la psiquiatra, y ahora a trabajar. (Al grup) Tenemos una obra de Calderón de la Barca para representar. A cada uno se le ha asignado un personaje, el vestuario está en las taquillas, venga, a cambiarse…

Ligón, sentado en una baqueta espera la oportunidad de hablar a solas con su hermano.

Ligón/ - A qué te referías con lo de diseñar la prisión, Micael. No he podido pegar ojo desde que me lo dijiste, excepto esta mañana que me la he pasado sobando.

Micael (bajo, sólo para su hermano)/ - Al salir de la universidad hice unas prácticas en una empresa subcontratada que realizó reformas en la prisión.

Ligón/ - ¿Y trabajaste en ese proyecto?

Micael/ - Desgraciadamente no, (Micael se desabrochó la camisa) se acabaron las prácticas y empecé a trabajar en un McDonald´s.

Ligón/ - ¿Entonces?

Micael/ - McDonald´s es una de la empresas subcontratadas que se encargan del catering de las prisiones. Un compañero de trabajo, al que luego despidieron, venía a menudo a la prisión para traer la comida.

Ligón/ - Excelente.

Micael/ - Y no sólo eso, (Micael cuelga la camisa en la taquilla) los de mi antigua empresa de reformas venían a comer al McDonald´s, y entre lo que pude oír de ellos mientras fregaba las mesas y lo que he encontrado en Google, es como si conociera la prisión de Box River palmo a palmo.

Ligón/ - ¿Y has memorizado los planos?

Micael/ - Mejor que eso (Micael se quita la camiseta), los llevo encima.

En el pecho de Michael vemos una gran M, logotipo de McDonalds´s, tatuada. Alrededor otros tatuajes de marcas como Coca-cola, BocaBits, Cárnicas Gonzalez, Ricola, Pans&Co, Font Vella,… y por el entramado de los tatuajes vemos un camino de marcas a seguir.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

// Pantalla negra.

// Fin.


	2. Episodio 02: Allen

PRISiON BRiK

Episodio2: AITOR (Allen)

En el anterior episodio:

//Tin-tun-tin

Tribunal de justicia. Micael, esposado y en traje de Luchino & Visconti, está sentado en el banquillo de los acusados, junto a él, su abogada y amiga, Bubónica Donovan.

Bubónica/ - Micael, me sorprendes ¿qué has hecho? ¿Cómo has podido atracar un banco?

Juez Tópico/ - ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

Bubónica (a Micael)/ - Micael, declárate inocente, los que no hayan leído el primer episodio no saben qué has hecho.

Micael/ - Culpable.

Prisión de Box River. Capilla.

Ligón/ - Micael. (Se le acerca). ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No eras ateo?

Micael/ - He venido a sacarte de aquí.

Ligón/ - Eso es imposible. A menos que hayas traído un helicóptero.

Micael (Chulillo)/ - No, si has diseñado la prisión.

Prisión de Box River. Vestuarios de la IP.

Ligón/ - ¿Y has memorizado los planos?

Micael/ - Mejor que eso (Micael se quita la camiseta), los llevo encima.

Fans alocadas/ -¡Se quita la camiseta! Aaaahhh… uaoooaaahhh… ¡Queremos un hijo tuyo!

Prisión de Box River. Patio.

A-Noto/ - Mira Novato. No me gusta nada repetir las cosas. Mi padre se apellida Queconsigue, y mi madre se apellida Cosas. Soy el único chico tras tres hermanas,me pusieron por nombre: Elombre. Elombre Queconsigue Cosas. (Se detiene). Puedo conseguirte lo que necesites. El precio es el doble que en la calle.

// Larga cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Patio. Luce un Sol preso de las circunstancias. Se divisan nubes oscuras a lo lejos; habrá tormenta. Los presos deambulan en grupos, charlan y se observan. Micael Escofil decide poner en marcha un nuevo engranaje de su plan, así que da cuerda a su reloj de pilas. Camina, aparentemente sin rumbo, con las manos en los bolsillos, pero se acerca a un preso vital para su plan: Xals Guesmorlan.

Micael sabe que tiene que ser discreto, ganarse su confianza, antes de hacerle saber que conoce su verdadero nombre, y su verdadera historia.

Micael/ - ¿Tú eres D.B. Dinero, no?

Xals (se gira)/ - No.

Micael/ -Anda, di que sí. Eres D.B. Dinero, el que saltó de un avión en pleno vuelo llevándose un millón de dólares, ¿verdad?

Xals Guesmorlan le ignora. Tiene ante sí un tablero de ajedrez y una partida en marcha. Su rival es su mascota, un enorme oso polar.

Micael/ - ¿Cómo lograste meterlo dentro de la prisión?

Xals Guesmorlan/ - Se llama Marlene. Y ya estaba aquí antes que construyeran la prisión. Se fue a invernar y al despertar habían construido una celda, una prisión entera, a su alrededor. Somos compañeros desde hace casi medio siglo.

Micael/ - No sabía que los osos polares invernaran…

OsoPolar gruñe.

Xals Guesmorlan/ - Siempre se aprenden cosas. ¿Una partida, chico?

El OsoPolar le hace sitio. Micael se sienta.

Micael/ -Tengo un plan para fugarme.

Xals Guesmorlan/ -Y yo una hernia que me está matando.

Micael/ - He estado meses planeándolo, alimentándome de comida enlatada y zumos de naranja sin naranjas, estudiando todas las posibilidades posibles.

Xals Guesmorlan/ - ¿Has oído Marlene? No lleva ni tres días y ya habla de fugas.

OsoPolar gruñe.

Micael/ - En ese plan, hay un hueco para D.B. Dinero.

Xals Guesmorlan/ - Chico, en lugar de pensar en fugas, sería mejor que vigilaras lo que se está cociendo.

Micael lo mira fijamente. Le está ofreciendo la posibilidad de fugarse, y no reacciona. ¡Qué tío tan rancio!

Xals Guesmorlan/ - Llevo años aquí, y huelo los problemas. Y mi nariz me dice…

Micael/ - Disculpa, es que no me he duchado, se me borrarían los tatuajes.

Xals Guesmorlan/ - Mi nariz me dice que se está preparando un asunto muy feo. (Se levanta y recoge). Hora de volver a las celdas. (Suena una sirena).

Prisión de Box River. Zona de presos comunes, ala A. Pasillo. Los presos parlotean, entran y salen de sus celdas, algunos ventilan las sabanas, otros barren su portal, un par riegan los geranios. Micael llega a su celda y ve a su compañero Nando Sal escribiendo.

Micael/ - Parece que estás escribiendo una carta. ¿Deseas obtener ayuda? 1) Obtener ayuda para escribir la carta. 2) Escribir la carta sin ayuda. 3) No volver a preguntar esta sugerencia.

Nando Sal/ - Le toy escribiendo a mi chica. Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

Micael (entra, y agarra un pequeño espejo)/ - Felicidades.

Micael se sienta en su cama. Se sube la manga del brazo izquierdo y acaricia uno de sus tatuajes.

Nando Sal/ - Tu tienes estudios, te la voy a leer, a ver qué te parece. Quiero hacerlo tan bonito que creo que he divagado un poco con la pregunta.

Micael le sonríe.

Nando Sal (leyendo) – Querida CruzMaría. ¿Te gustaría que fuera tu tampax el resto de la vida? (levanta la vista para ver la reacción de Micael, éste no mueve ni ceja).

Micael/ - ¿Y cómo sigue?

Nando Sal/ - ¿Quieres que le escriba más? ¿No ta claro?

Micael/ - Quizás demasiado… ¿Vas a dejarla así?

Nando Sal/ - No sé,… hay algo que no me acaba de gustar. (Subraya una palabra en el papel). El caso es que me suena rara esta palabra… dime una sinónimo de "querida".

Micael/ - Amante. Mantenida. La otra. Buscona.

Micael acaricia uno de sus tatuajes. En él, una combinación de letras sin sentido: O L L I N R O T I A. Pone el pequeño espejo delante, y de repente, las letras cobran sentido: Aitor Nillo.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Despacho de abogados de Bubónica Donovan. El despacho de Bubónica esta situado en el ala oeste del edificio, en el sótano, en lo que antes era un trastero. No tiene ventanas, y la única luz es una bombilla que cuelga en mitad de la diminuta habitación.

Bubónica dormita en su mesa de trabajo. En la mesa hay dos rotuladores Carioca y una revista de sudokus. La puerta se abre de repente y entra un tipo en traje, y con un café en la mano.

Tipo/ - ¿Interrumpo algo importante?

Bubónica (despertando, sorprendida) – No. Esta dormitando un poco.

Tipo/ - Ya veo. (Pasa y cierra). Desde luego, desde que han arreglado la máquina de café, y han puesto esa fotocopiadora que hasta el jefe sabe usar, te has quedado sin trabajo.

Bubónica (sorprendida) / - ¿Me van a despedir?

Tipo (sorbe del café)/ - Sí, esa es la idea. A no ser que estés trabajando en un caso.

Bubónica abre un archivador a su derecha y saca una carpeta llena de hojas.

Bubónica (pasando papeles frenéticamente) / – Estoy en un caso, esto… estoy sorprendida que no te lo hayan dicho. Trabajo en el caso de… de Ligón, eso, el caso de Ligón Burros.

Tipo (sorbiendo café) - ¿Burros? ¿El asesino del hermano de la vicepresidenta? (Bubónica asiente) ¿Pero a ese no lo han juzgado ya? ¿No van a freírlo en unas semanas?

Bubónica/ - Me sorprende que hables así. ¿No sabes que se puede apelar a una instancia superior?

Tipo (mira su reloj) / - En fin, si tienes un caso, no te molesto más. (Se encoge de hombros). Al fin y al cabo yo solo había venido a traerte un café.

El tipo alarga la mano y deja sobre la mesa el vaso de café del que ha estado sorbiendo, está vacío.

Prisión de Box River. El capitán Rat Zelig hace su entrada en el modulo de comunes, detrás de él va un grupo de guardas.

Capitán Zelig (gritando)/ - ¡Registro!

La prisión se alborota. Los presos corren a sus celdas a deshacerse de los artículos de contrabando. Alguno echan la droga al w.c; otros se la inyectan a toda prisa. Esconden las caricaturas del alcaide. Uno que acababa de encerar el suelo, pone hojas de periódico para que los guardas no le dejen huellas.

En su celda, Micael arranca una hoja del bloc de notas donde ha anotado el misterioso nombre de Aitor Nillo. Se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Nando Sal pega un salto des de su litera al suelo.

Nando Sal/ -Ay mamita... un registro, vaya mierda.

Micael/ -¿Por qué te preocupas?, no tenemos nada

Nando Sal/ - ¿Qué no? (Nando Sal levanta el fino colchón de su litera, debajo aparece un pequeño hornillo y una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas).

Micael/ -¿Qué haces con esto aquí?

Nando Sal/ - La comida de la cantina es una mierda, novato. ¿Cómo crees que sobrevivimos? (Le pasa la bandeja) Anda, cómetelas antes que lleguen los guardas. Yo me ocupo del horno.

Micael empieza a comer galletas como un poseso. Una sombra cubre la celda. Micael y Nando se giran. En el umbral está el capitán Rat Zelig, sonriente.

Capitán Zelig/ -Vaya, vaya… tenemos aquí al monstruo de las galletas.

// Opening. Aoaaahhh… Aoaaahhh Ooaaahhh.. .run-tun-tun...

// (Imágenes aéreas de una prisión, y rostros de los y las protagonistas)

// PRISiON BRiK

// Micael Escofil como: tipo corriente que se mete en prisión para salvar a su hermano.

// Ligón Burros como: acusado del asesinato del hermano de la vicepresidenta.

// Bubónica Donovan como: aspirante a abogada con eterna cara de sorprendida.

// OJT Burros como: pequeño delincuente juvenil.

// Madre de OJT como: madre de OJT.

// Nando Sal como: compañero de celda (quiere casarse con CruzMaría)

// A-Noto: Elombre Queconsigue Cosas.

// Xals Guesmorlan como: el tipo que afirma NO ser D.B. Dinero

// ¿¿?? como: ese preso que TÚ sabes que aparece en el segundo episodio, y que es el

// que más mola de toda la serie, aunque sea el más malo de todos.

// Capitán Rat Zelig como: jefe de los guardas, tiene sobrepeso y odia el dulce.

// El Alcaide como: el alcaide

// Tara Sancredi como: doctora de la prisión a la que Micael le hace tilín.

// Agente Pol Quelemato como: peligroso agente de La Compañía.

// Estrellas Invitadas:

// Lionel Hutz como: el abogado

// (Lionel Hutz aparece por cortesía de "El abogado de Los Simpsons")

// Tony Soprano como: capo mafioso de New Jersey.

// (Tony Soprano aparece por cortesía de "Gestión de Desechos SA")

// Johnny Sacks como: matón mafioso de New York

// (Johnny Sacks aparece por cortesía de "Gestión de Desechos SA en NY")

// PRISiON BRiK es un fanfic creado, escrito, y revisado por Leo Bennacker.

// (Se inspira y sigue, más o menos, el argumento de la serie Prison Break)

// El único objetivo de este fanfic es demostrar que todo segundo capítulo de un fanfic,

// es mucho peor que el primero.

Prisión de Box River. Modulo de presos comunes. Celda 40.

Capitán Zelig/ - Escofil, ahora sí que te tengo.

Por el pasillo aparecen un guarda, detrás aparece el Alcaide.

Alcaide (a Zelig)/ - ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?

Capitán Zelig/ - Galletas. (Enseña la que tiene en la mano). Mantequilla y coco.

El Alcaide contempla a Micael: éste sujeta aún la bandeja con las manos, y tiene la boca llena de galletas.

Alcaide/ - ¿Son tuyas estas galletas?

Micael, con la boca llena, no responde.

Alcaide/ -Ya veo. No sabes mentir, Escofil. Aislamiento para Sal.

Un guarda entra y agarra a Nando Sal. Micael y Nando se miran, pero no dicen nada. El Alcaide se va, discretamente.

Capitán Zelig/ - Con qué el ojito derecho del Alcaide, ¿eh? Quizás él controle la prisión de día, pero las noches son mías, Escofil.

Guarda secundario/ - Jefe, este mes le toca el turno de día.

Capitán Zelig/ - Haré jornadas de 16 horas si hace falta. (Da una última mirada a Escofil y se va).

Prisión de Box River. Patio. Los presos no pasean, ni charlan entre ellos. Están en grupitos reducidos mirándose los unos a los otros. El clima es tenso. Micael con una escoba simula que barre el césped mientras habla con su hermano Ligón, a través de la valla de alambres.

Ligón/ -¿Sal ha entrado en aislamiento? (Mira a Micael) Mejor, no sabíamos en que bando estaba.

Micael/ -¿Bando?

Ligón/ - ¿No te has percatado?, se está preparando algo, algo grave. Tendrás que posicionarte.

Micael/ -Yo soy neutral, como Suiza.

Ligón/ -Aquí dentro no se puede ser neutral. (Se fija que Micael contempla un preso, A-Noto). Elombre QueConsigue Cosas, si alguna vez necesitas algo…

Micael/ - Sí, lo sé. Le he pedido que me consiga una caja de aspirinas.

Ligón/ - ¿Aspirinas? ¡Tú eres alérgico a las aspirinas!

Micael/ - Exacto, con los efectos secundarios de una sobredosis de aspirinas podré visitar la enfermería con asiduidad.

Ligón (sonriente) / - Ah, pillín, te mola la enfermera, ¿eh?

Micael (sonrisa cínica) / Me mola el edificio, huiremos por la enfermería.

Ligón (se agarra a los alambres) / - Micael, olvida ese plan estúpido, no saldremos por ningún sitio.

Micael frunce su entrecejo.

Ligón/ -¿Cómo vamos a huir? Si ni siquiera puedes salir de tu propia celda.

Micael/ - Eso, de momento. (Micael lanza una mirada hacía los bancos, en la otra punta del patio. Ahí hay unos presos sentados.)

Ligón/ -¿Es que vas a conseguir una llave?

Micael/ - Algo parecido.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Ciudad. Callejón sin salida. OJT Burros y un amigo imaginario miran a un lado y otro del callejón. Temen ser descubiertos.

Amigo Imaginario/ -Venga llama, ¿o es qué te da miedo?

OJT/ - Calla.

OJT dos golpes fuertes a la puerta metálica. Luego dos golpes suaves. Otros dos de graves. Luego… Se abre. Aparece un yonki con una camiseta de Metallica.

Yonki/ - La lluvia en Sevilla…

OJT/ - La lluvia en Sevilla, es una maravilla.

Yonki/ - Ahá, conoces la contraseña. ¿Traes el dinero?

OJT saca un fajo de billetes del bolsillo, se los da. La puerta se cierra. OJT mira asustado a un lado y otro del callejón sin salida. Unos segundos después la puerta vuelve a abrirse. El yonki alarga la mano temblorosa, OJT se fija en su brazo, es como si un ejército de mosquitos le hubiese estado picando sin cesar. Le entrega un paquete y desaparece.

OJT Burros y su amigo imaginario suben a sus bicicletas y se dirigen a la salida del callejón. Al llegar a la calle, descubren un coche de policía con las luces girando. La puerta del coche está abierta, como si el agente hubiera saliendo corriendo tras un ladrón. OJT traga saliva, y aprieta contra sí el paquete. Al girar la esquina, se topa con el agente de policía, que lleva entre manos una caja de pasteles. OJT intenta esconder el paquete. El policía se percata de ello.

Policía/ -Chico, ¿qué llevas ahí?

OJT/ - Nada. (Mueve el paquete para quitarle importancia). Es sólo una cesta de comida para mi abuelita que está enferma.

El policía se lo mira, lo estudia de arriba abajo.

Policía/ - ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

OJT/ - ¿Y tú no debería estar trabajando?

OJT va a largarse, pero el policía deja la caja de pasteles en el capó del coche y agarra a OJT del brazo.

Policía/ - Déjame ver ese paquete, chico…

OJT sabe que tiene sus derechos. Sabe que ese policía no tiene autoridad para obligarle a entregar el paquete. Sabe que en América, la nación libre que exporta la democracia justa al mundo, son necesarias pruebas para detener a un sospechoso. Aunque su padre, que afirma ser inocente, está preso. ¡Y por matar al hermano de la vicepresidenta! OJT también sabe de dónde vienen los niños, y que si untas una tostada con mermelada y te resbala de las manos, caerá al suelo del lado de la mermelada. Todo eso y mucho más, sabe OJT. Desgraciadamente mientras pensaba, el policía ha agarrado el paquete y lo ha abierto.

Policía (inspecciona el contenido del paquete)/ - Qué calidad, qué pureza… (lo mira. Siente algo de pena por él, pero debe detenerlo). Chico, se te va a caer el pelo, sobretodo si no te lo cuidas… Sube al coche y nada de tocar la sirena, estás detenido.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Patio. Micael Escofil cruza el gimnasio improvisado: Presos haciendo pesas. Presas haciendo pesos. En una mesa, Xals Guesmorlan juega al ajedrez con su mascota Marlene.

Micael/ - ¿Xals, me puedes prestar una moneda para la máquina de refrescos?

Xals Guesmorlan/ - ¿Tú otra vez? Ya te he dicho que no soy D.B. Dinero. Yo no robé ese millón.

Micael/ - Sólo una moneda…Es triste de pedir, pero más triste es de robar.

Xals Guesmorlan/ - Estoy ocupado. Si no quieres jugar, lárgate, chico.

OsoPolar gruñe.

Micael se aleja. En el arenal, algunos presos hacen sus castillos de arena, y sueñan con las playas de Santa Mónica, Marbella o Lloret de Mar. Se cruza con A-Noto y su pandilla.

Micael/ - ¿Tienes algo para mí?

A-Noto/ - Aún no, novato. Eso que pediste no es fácil de conseguir, mi contacto fuera no ha estado nunca en una farmacia legal, y le da reparo entrar y pedirlo.

Micael/ - Lo necesito.

A-Noto/ - Todos necesitamos cosas.

Micael frunce su entrecejo. Mete las manos en los bolsillos y encuentra un billete de dólar. No recuerda como ha ido a parar ahí. Sigue andado. A él siempre le han gustado más los euros porque parecen de broma, como de monopoly. Sigue caminando. Cuando era pequeño, nunca pudo jugó al monopoly con su hermano. Estaba sólo. Sigue andando.

Cruza el patio, y contempla la ventana de la enfermería. Tara…

Se sube a un banco de madera. Saca el billete de dólar y empieza a doblarlo sobre si mismo. Observa los presos y las nubes.

Prisión de Box River. Modulo de presos comunes. Celda 40.

El capitán Rat Zelig aprovecha que la celda está vacía para entrar a husmear. Para no ser reconocido, se ha colocado una media de su madre en la cabeza. Busca debajo de los colchones, bajo la pequeña mesa, dentro de la cisterna del w.c. Inspecciona el interior de las pantuflas con cabeza de gatito de Nando. Destripa el colchón de Escofil, y busca entre los muelles. Introduce la mano dentro del w.c. Pero no encuentra nada.

El capitán Rat Zelig se sienta en la cama y vuelve a coser el colchón. Mientras borda unos pajarillos en la sábana se fija en un bloc de notas. Lo agarra. Cree intuir que había algo escrito en la hoja que han arrancado. Se quita la media de la cabeza y raspa con un lápiz por encima del papel, como ha visto que hacen los detectives de las pelis antiguas. El capitán se asombra de ver que funciona. En la nota lee: Aitor Nillo.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Patio. Micael Escofil está sentado en un banco del patio.

Desliza la mano debajo de la tabla del banco. Palpa hasta dar con un tornillo. Introduce el billete doblado en la ranura. Si el viejo Xals le hubiese prestado una moneda; qué tío tan agarrado. Micael intenta desenroscar el tornillo con un billete doblado.

Preso/ - ¡Eh, tú! Esté banco es propiedad de T-Foyo.

Micael/ - ¿De su propiedad? Yo no veo su nombre.

Preso/ - No lo ves porqué te has sentado encima, idiota.

Micael se levanta un poco. Sí, hay un garabato en la madera. Micael se hace un lado y lee: "Este banco, y los de alrededor, pertenecen a Timoteo Foywell, alias T-Foyo. Líder de la Hermandad por la Supremacía Blanca. Condenado a cadena perpetua por el secuestro, violación y asesinato de unos niños en Alabama. Como tengo tiempo libre me entretengo a garabatear esto con una cuchilla de afeitar en mis mesas. Tonto el que lo lea. Box River a día tal del mes cual del año del Señor"

Voz sibilina/ - Vaya… parece que tenemos visita. Y yo sin muda limpia.

Micael lanza una mirada hacía esa voz. Intuye que ese peculiar preso con perilla en el mentón, ropa ajustadita y gorra calada hasta las cejas, es el tal T-Foyo. Y no viene solo.

Micael hace ademán de levantarse.

T-Foyo/ - No, no, por favor… no te levantes…

Micael se percata que los cuatro presos que le rodean, que él creyó de entrada meros matones, van agarrados al forro de los bolsillos de T-Foyo. Dos en los bolsillos traseros, y uno a cada lado.

T-Foyo/ - Así que tú eres el novato tan guapo del que tanto he oído hablar…

Se deshace de las manos que se agarran a sus bolsillos. Desliza una lengua viperina por sus labios, y se quita y se vuelve a poner la gorra.

T-Foyo/ - Y tú ¿estudias o trabajas? (T-Foyo se acerca; Micael sigue con la mano bajo la mesa). Has elegido un buen lugar para contemplar el patio. Desde aquí, las vistas del muro son impresionantes.

T-Foyo se sube al banco y se sienta a su lado. Micael sigue dando vueltas al tornillo por debajo la mesa. Un poco más, un poco más.

T-Foyo/ - Este es el lado bueno del patio ¿sabes? Es el lado blanco, ¿entiendes?

Esos (lanza una mirada llena de desprecio hacía otros presos, al otro lado del patio) de ahí, se creen que pueden ganarnos porque son más que un club. Dichosos culés. Todo el mundo sabe que Dios hizo al hombre blanco, y que los azulgranas son una raza inferior. ¿Te gustaría unirte a la Hermandad blanca, novato? ¿Te gustaría unirte al Real Madrid?

Micael/ - A mí el fútbol no me gusta.

T-Foyo (sonríe)/ - Eso es lo de menos, nuestro presidente no tiene ni idea de fútbol, y es presidente ¿no? Si te unes a nosotros, te protegeremos. Se acerca el día del gran partido, guapo. Un bonito día para morir, pero siempre es mejor que mueran otros.

Micael/ -Yo soy neutral.

T-Foyo/ - Eso está muy bien, en la calle. Pero aquí, esto es como una olla a presión, la carne hierve aquí dentro.

Micael/ - Yo es que soy vegetariano. (Y sigue dando vueltas al tornillo)

T-Foyo se levanta.

T-Foyo (su voz se suaviza)/ - Novato, las cosas van a ponerse feas muy pronto, y más te vale estar en el bando bueno. Mira (estira uno de los forros de sus bolsillos) si te agarras aquí no te pasará nada.

Los cuatro presos vuelven a agarrarse cada uno al bolsillo respectivo.

Micael/ - Parece que ya tienes los bolsillos ocupados.

T-Foyo se lleva la mano al pecho, en el jersey blanco tiene un pequeño bolsillo. Saca la lista de la compra y unos condones. Le da la vuelta al forro.

T-Foyo/ - Aún me queda otro bolsillo, novato. Es un bonito y suave bolsillo.

Micael/ - Yo paso del nylon. Sólo llevo ropa que sea 100 algodón.

T-Foyo (agresivo) – Pues entonces vete de mi banco.

Micael se levanta, guarda el billete. Aún no tiene el tornillo.

T-Foyo/ - Y no vuelvas por aquí.

Micael se aleja. Por poco. Cierra con rabia su puño. Al cruzar, se fija que A-Noto y sus amigos lo miran con desprecio. Ligón tenía razón. No se puede ser neutral. Micael se aleja de todos, necesita estar solo, pensar algo. Tiene la impresión que las cosas no van como deberían y que van a ir a peor. Se acerca a una valla, se da la vuelta y contempla el patio. Ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Incluso después de aquel cursillo de CCC: "Cómo sacar a tu hermano de la cárcel"; que hizo.

El capitán Rat Zelig se ha acercado por el otro lado de la valla.

Capitán Zelig/ - Aitor Nillo (pausa) ¿Te dice algo ese nombre?

Micael/ - Pues no. ¿Debería?

El capitán se aleja. Micael lo contempla y traga saliva. Las dudas le asaltan: ¿Lo sabe? ¿Qué sabe? ¿Cómo puede saberlo? ¿Qué habrá hoy de postre? ¿Qué fue antes, el huevo o la gallina?

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Ciudad. Edificio de oficinas aburridas y grises.

Bubónica Donovan entra y cruza hasta recepción.

Bubónica/ - Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches. Estoy buscando al abogado Lionel Hutz. Tengo entendido que tiene aquí su despacho.

Secretaria anónima/ - El despacho del Lionel Hutz está en la calle lateral. (Bubónica mantiene una cara de sorpresa). Mire, salga y gire la primera calle a la izquierda. Lo encontrará con facilidad.

Bubónica se lo agradece regalándole una foto de la película The Craft (Jóvenes y brujas), en que se ven a las cuatro protagonistas, sólo que alguien ha pegado la cara de Bubónica sobre los cuatro rostros.

En la calle, Bubónica tuerce a la izquierda, pero aquello es un callejón estrecho y sombrío. Avanza, pero no ve ningún letrero, ni ninguna placa que indique el despacho de Hutz; es más, Bubónica ni siquiera encuentra una puerta. ¿Le han engañado? Al volver sobre sus pasos, oye un triquiteo dentro de un gran container de basura. Se asoma y se sorprende de encontrar allí a un hombre sentado en un taburete y tecleando en una vieja maquina de escribir.

Bubónica (sorprendida)/ -¿Lio… Lionel Hutz?

El hombre se levanta, agarra una americana llena de manchas de comida, se la pone y luego le encaja la mano.

Bubónica/ - Soy Bubónica Donovan, represento a mi ex amante, Ligón Burros. Digo ex porque ahora tengo novio y me voy a casar dentro de poco, ¿sorprendido verdad? Bueno, sé que usted fue el abogado de oficio de Ligón durante el juicio.

Lionel Hutz/ - ¿Burros? Recuerdo el caso, era el que ponía veneno para matar a los gatos sin dueño de la ciudad, ¿verdad?

Bubónica (sorprendida) – Noo. Ligón Burros, acusado de matar al hermano de…

Lionel Hutz/ - ya, ya… el hermano de Brenda, Brandon. Claro que... no, espere, el que murió fue Dylan, ¿verdad?… Espere que esto lo vi ayer en una reposición de "Sensación de vivir".

Bubónica/ - Usted fue el abogado de Ligón, acusado del asesinato del hermano de la vicepresidenta de los Estados Unidos.

Lionel Hutz (haciendo memoria)/ - Pues no, no me acuerdo, pero si usted lo dice. ¿Y cómo acabó el caso? ¿Me viene a pagar los honorarios, quizás? Pase, pase, no se quede fuera del container de basura.

Bubónica/ - Me sorprende que no lo recuerde. Fue condenado a muerte.

Lionel Hutz (encogiéndose de hombros)/ - En este país esto pasa constantemente.

Bubónica/ - Estoy en su caso, sé que es inocente.

Lionel Hutz/ - ¿Lo sabe?

Bubónica (dudando)/ - Bueno, es lo que él dice.

Lionel Hutz/ - Querida, es culpable. Recuerdo el juicio. Vimos una grabación de la cinta de seguridad del aparcamiento, y vimos como Ligón le disparaba.

Bubónica (sorprendida)/ -¿Una cinta? No recuerdo haberla visto.

Lionel Hutz/ -¿Vino usted al juicio?

Bubónica/ - Pues la verdad es que un día falté porque me estaba tiñendo el pelo. Y luego tuve dentista y no pude…

Lionel Hutz desaparece de repente dentro del container.

Bubónica (sorprendida)/ - Oiga…

Se oye ruido de escaleras, y de una puerta que se abre y se cierra. De pasos, de un interruptor, y del sonido de un ascensor cuyas puertas se abren y se cierran. El ascensor baja. Silencio. Luego se oye el ruido de un ascensor que sube y se detiene. Más pasos. Una puerta que se abre y se cierra, y el ruido del andar por unas escaleras. Lionel Hutz vuelve a aparecer. Llevaba en el pelo restos de comida y telarañas.

Lionel Hutz/ - Disculpe he bajado al archivo a por esto.

Lionel Hutz entrega a Bubónica Donovan una cinta.

Lionel Hutz/ -Esa es la grabación de la cámara de seguridad del día del asesinato. Son once horas de coches entrado y saliendo de un parking gris. Hacía el final, un anciano hace pis tras un BMW, y luego, vemos a Ligón Burros matando… Sé que será duro, pero la cinta está censurada y no verá el miembro del anciano orinando.

Bubónica (sorprendida)/ - Se lo agradezco.

Lionel Hutz/ - No lo haga, quizás no pueda verla; como ve, la cinta necesita un reproductor concreto, un aparato llamado Cinexin, hoy en día ya desfasado.

Bubónica/ - Encontraré uno. Gracias una vez más.

Bubónica le entrega la foto de la película "The Craft" (Jóvenes y brujas) en la que, a todas las actrices les han pegado encima una foto de ella misma.

Prisión de Box River. Celda de aislamiento.

Nando Sal camina frenético de un lado a otro de la amplía sala. La celda de aislamiento dispone de un gran televisor de pantalla plana, una consola y múltiples juegos. Un billar, una biblioteca, un campo de atletismo y un museo.

Una ranura de la puerta de abre, y alguien empuja una bandeja. Nando corre y agarra la bandeja.

Nando Sal/ - Oye, oye espera…

Voz de guarda/ - ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Nando Sal/ - Tengo que llamar a mi chica, hoy es el cumpleaños de su loro.

Voz de guarda/ -Haberlo pensado antes.

La ranura se cierra. Nando golpea la puerta y grita. "Tengo que llamarla".

Ciudad. Callejón con el despacho-container del abogado Lionel Hutz.

Se oyen golpes suaves en el container. Lionel Hutz asoma. Le han pillado en la hora del almuerzo y asoma con un babero atado alrededor del cuello y con una caja de comida para gatos. Delante de su container están dos tipos en traje y gafas de sol.

Lionel Hutz (masticando y tragando) – Disculpen. No les ofrezco porque sólo hay para mí.

Agente Quelemato (sonríe)/ - Soy el agente Pol Quelemato, y este es mi compañero cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo.

Lionel Hutz/ -¿Qué se les ofrece?

Agente Quelemato (sonriente)/ - Verá, estamos haciendo una encuesta para saber cuantas cintas sobre grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad de parkings tienen los abogados que viven en un container.

Lionel Hutz/ - Vaya,… pos ahora ya ninguna.

Agente Quelemato/ -¿Ahora? ¿Ha entregado alguna?

Lionel Hutz/ - Sí, a una tal Bubónica Donovan. Ha venido hará cosa de dos párrafos. Parece que se ocupa del caso de Ligón Burros. Miren, me ha entregado esta foto con su dirección por detrás.

Agente Quelemato/ -Vaya, ¿no le importa que mi compañero se la quede verdad? Es un gran cinéfilo, tiene la colección completa de películas de Chuck Norris. Y esta imagen de "The Craft" falta en su colección.

Al guardarse la foto en el bolsillo interior de la americana, vemos lo que podría ser una pistola automática, de 30 balas de 9mm, con silenciador, y de la marca Braun. Digo podría porque no se ve muy bien.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Zona de Administración. Mesas de diseño, sillas incomodas, papeleras vacías, papeles en el suelo.

El capitán Rat Zelig se acerca a una de las mesas.

Capitán Zelig/ - Oye Toy, mírame en la computadora personal si tenemos un preso llamado Aitor Nillo.

Agente Toy/ - Se llama ordenador, Capitán.

Capitán Zelig/ - Se llama Aitor Nillo.

Agente Toy (mirando la pantalla)/ - Por Nillo, no me viene nada.

Capitán Zelig/ - ¿Y en aislamiento? Tenemos tíos ahí desde el 11S, a saber cómo se llaman.

Agente Toy/ - Tampoco. ¿Quieres que lo busque por Goglé?

Capitán Zelig/ - No, da igual. (Se gira y se aleja)

Agente Toy/ - Oye, Rat. Ha llamado tu madre, (agarra una nota y lee) que compres cebollas y papel higiénico, "pero no del rugoso, sino del suave, que no te confundas otra vez, que luego te quejas cuando vas a hacer popo".

El Capitán Zelig sale dando un portazo.

Prisión de Box River. Patio.

T-Foyo anda pavoneando su figura. Cuatro presos se agarran del forro de sus bolsillos. Se hacen señas de complicidad con otros presos, algunos muestran discretamente símbolos madridistas: bufandas, banderas, camisetas. T-Foyo parece satisfecho. De reojo, contempla a otros presos, al otro lado del patio que les miran. Entre ellos está A-Noto y su grupo de simpatizantes del Barça. Los grupos se mantienen a distancia, pero se ve que se tienen ganas, la tensión es latente. De mientras va sonando, "Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?Why can't we be friends?"

T-Foyo se detiene de repente. Micael Escofil está sentado en su banco, y con una mano metida bajo la mesa.

T-Foyo/ - Eh… ¿Tienes un tapón en los oídos?

Micael se levanta. Ya tiene el tornillo.

T-Foyo/ - Te dije que no volvieras por aquí. ¿Qué hacías? ¿No habrás pegado un chicle bajo la mesa, no? Mira que eres guarro, chico…

Los protegidos de T-Foyo se separan de él y rodean a Escofil.

Micael/ -Ya me voy, tranquilo.

Amante1/ - ¿Te vas? (le agarra del brazo)

Amante2/ - ¿Seguro? (le agarra la mano)

Amante3/ - ¿Qué tienes en la mano? (se la abre).

Amante4 (le quita el tornillo)/ - Mira. (se lo pasa a T-Foyo).

T-Foyo/ - Uy, uy, qué chico tan malote. ¿Has quitado un tornillo de mi banco? ¿Querías quitar los otros y que me cayera de culo al sentarme verdad? Chico, no hay nada como un buen culo, y de todos los culos, el mío (se le acerca tanto que Micael siente su aliento), es el mejor de todos.

Micael/ - Nada de eso. Mi culo es mejor.

T-Foyo/ - Lárgate. Y esto (muestra el tornillo), me lo guardo yo.

T-Foyo se introduce el tornillo en la boca y se lo traga.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Comisaría de policía. Se abren las puertas y una mujer entra corriendo. Para al primer policía y le pregunta por OJT. Luego para a otro; dice ser la madre de OJT Burros, un chico que han detenido…

Un agente la acompaña a una sala. Allí están dos agentes y OJT.

Agente/ - Señora, su hijo salía de un callejón sin salida en horario escolar con este paquete.

Madre de OJT (le titubea la voz)/ - Es… es droga, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es? María, Coca, Pepsi, anfetas, heroïna, adsl… dígamelo, lo soportaré.

Agente/ - Mire, a esa edad los jóvenes quieren experimentar, y no es extraño que se droguen, aquí lo vemos todos los días, pero OJT… (Pausa). Señora, su hijo ha sido detenido con un libro de Marcel Proust.

Madre de OJT/ - ¡Dios santo!

Agente/ - A su edad, leer Proust puede ser fatal, no está preparado para una obra tan densa, puede coger rabia a la lectura y no acercarse nunca más a una biblioteca.

OJT/ - Estoy preparado para Proust, ya he leído novela rusa, e incluso a Dickens.

Agente/ - Chico, ni Tolstoi ni Dickens, son Proust. La pureza, la calidad de su lenguaje, la riqueza de su vocabulario, puede dañarte sino tienes suficiente base, para ello.

Madre de OJT/ -Qué vergüenza. ¿En qué piensas? Ni tu padre ni yo hemos cogimos nunca un libro. (Mira al agente). Se lo aseguro. En casa sólo tenemos la guía de la tele.

Agente/ - Le creo. Chico, se te asignará una asistente antisocial, y procuraremos quitarte este vicio de la lectura.

OJT/ - No estoy enganchado, puedo dejar de leer cuando quiera.

Madre de OJT/ - Claro, hijito… (le coge de la mano)

OJT (se deshace de la mano)/ - No me trates como a un niño.

Agente/ - En el expediente pone que su padre está preso.

OJT/ - No es mi padre.

Madre de OJT/ - Habla de él como si no lo fuera. Pero yo le aseguro que el padre es él. En aquella época aún no participaba en orgías con desconocidos.

Agente/ - Tendrás entrevistas con tu padre, un tipo que no lee ni las indicaciones de las medicinas antes de tomárselas, te ayudará a dejar de leer.

Madre de OJT/ - Yo creo que ese vicio le viene por su tío Micael, siempre ha sido... ya me entiende. Bueno, no es que yo quiera hablar, pero parece que hasta tiene una carrera universitaria. Imagínese, un universitario en la familia, qué desgracia para todos.

Prisión de Box River. Ala de presos comunes.

Los presos deambulan por los pasillos. Algunos saltan a la cuerda, otros al "corre-que-te-pillo". Micael escondido detrás de una reja, vigila la celda de T-Foyo. Cuando éste y sus cuatro amantes salen. Se acerca discreto, como quien pasea contemplando los balcones y de repente, se cuela en la celda de T-Foyo, y empieza a inspeccionarla.

Micael no se da cuenta, y T-Foyo y sus cuatro amantes vuelven. Se acercan. Se acercan más. Ya están aquí.

T-Foyo/ - ¿Has perdido alguna cosa, Novato?

Micael da un paso adelante.

Micael/ - He cambiado de opinión, quiero hacerme socio del Real Madrid.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Ala de presos comunes. Celda de T-Foyo.

T-Foyo/ - En la Hermandad Blanca nos gusta recibir nuevos miembros. (A uno de los suyos) Pásame un formulario. (A Micael) Una mera formalidad: nombre, motivo por el que te encuentras preso y número de celda. Esto último es importante, porque cada mes va a recibir nuestro "boletín blanco".

Le pasan el formulario y un boli con el escudo del Madrid.

T-Foyo/ - Lo llamamos "boletín blanco" porque se imprime en papel higiénico. Por hacerte socio ahora te hago entrega de un pin y de una bufanda blanca. El pin puede serte útil, ya me entiendes…

Micael/ - Prefiero que me devuelvas mi tornillo.

T-Foyo/ - No sé… a saber lo qué quieres hacer con eso.

Micael/ - Eso es cosa mía.

T-Foyo abre la boca y se introduce en ella dos dedos, saca el tornillo y se lo entrega.

Micael/ - Gracias, ya nos veremos…

Va a salir, pero los amantes de T-Foyo le barran el paso. Micael se gira buscando una explicación.

T-Foyo/ - ¿No te falta decir algo?

Una gota de sudor recorre la frente de Micael.

Micael/ - ¿Alá Madrid?

T-Foyo/ -Claro… pero debes ensayar más. Te noto falto de ánimo.

Micael sale. Camino a su celda se cruza con los amigos del Barça de A-Noto, con Marlene y Xals Guesmorlan, con su profesor de autoescuela, con su tendero,… todos le miran. ¿Micael Escofil se ha unido a la Hermandad por la Supremacía Blanca?

Prisión de Box River. Zona de visitas.

El capo mafioso Tony Soprano recibe la visita de su viejo socio y amigo Johnny Sacks.

Tony Soprano (amable, sonriente)/ - John, tienes buen aspecto.

Johnny Sacks (amable)/ - Tú también.

Tony Soprano (más amable)/ - Sí, pero tú más.

Johnny Sacks(más amable también)/ -No creo que debas quejarte, tu aspecto es formidable.

Tony Soprano (tan amable que da grima)/ - Si, pero el tuyo es realmente inmejorable

Johnny Sacks / - Bueno, ya basta. (Nada de amabilidad). He venido porqué se dice que "Big Pussy" está vivo, que va a testificar otra vez, y qué tú puedes saber dónde está y que no estás haciendo nada.

Tony Soprano/ - Me estoy ocupando de ello. Ahora la tensión aquí dentro es fuerte, se acerca el día del gran partido.

Johnny Sacks/ -¿Una mierda de Barça - Madrid? ¿Eso? Vergüenza de tu tierra, Tony. ¿Acaso no recuerdas los enfrentamientos entre la Juventus y el Milán? Pero a mi el calcio me la suda, y a Carmine también.

Tony Soprano/ - Espera, ¿Carmine sabe lo de "Big Pussy" ?

Johnny Sacks/ - Si no lo sabe aún, es cuestión de tiempo; el viejo Carmine es un de los jefes de las cinco familias. Y un gran jefe siempre tiene orejas y ojos.

Tony Soprano/ - Me encargaré de ello, John.

Johnny Sacks/ - Será mejor que lo hagas. (Se levanta de repente).

Tony Soprano mira a un lado y otro de la sala, sin ver nada anormal.

Tony Soprano/ - ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

Johnny Sacks/ - Alguien acaba de hacer un chiste sobre el trasero de mi mujer.

Tony Soprano/ - ¿Otra vez con eso?

Johnny Sacks/ - Sí, seguro que ha sido ese cerdo de Ralph. (Se pone bien la americana y se sienta. Señala con el dedo un punto en la mesa). Si ese gordo vuelve a abrir la boca, arrastrará Nueva York, y entonces la familia Soprano será borrada del mapa. ¿Capicci?

Tony Soprano/ - Todo menos lo de "Capicci". Descuida, hoy haré hablar al pichón.

Los dos hombres se levantan y se abrazan.

Prisión de Box River. Pasillo.

Micael va hacia el baño cuando de repente unos brazos lo agarran y lo estampan contra la reja de una celda. Es A-Noto, y dos tipos con la camiseta del Barça.

A-Noto/ -¿Qué coño haces tú con esa mierda blanca?

Micael/ -Tranquilo, sólo son negocios.

A-Noto le arranca el pin del Real Madrid. Y los otros dos estrujan la bufanda que lleva al cuello hasta ahogarlo.

A-Noto (saca una caja de aspirinas)/ - Mira lo que tengo Novato. Míralo, porque no lo vas a tener.

Micael/ -Lo necesito.

A-Noto/ - Como ya dije, y no me gusta repetirme: todos necesitamos cosas.

A-Noto le pega un puñetazo en el estomago. Los otros le agarran la bufanda blanca, y escupen en ella.

Despacho de abogados de Bubónica Donovan. Oscuridad.

Bubónica ha colgado su chubasquero negro en la pared, y tiene sobre la mesa un proyector Cinexín. Coloca la cinta del juicio. Enciende y le da a la manivela, y se sorprende: ¡aquellas imágenes cobran movimiento!

Prisión de Box River. Silencio sepulcral. Se oye una voz por la radio.

Voz/- Señoras y señores, saluuuuuudos cordiales. Desde el Santiago Bernabeu donde está a punto de empezar el clásico de los clásicos: Reaaaaaaal Madriz, Fubol Clup Barcelona. Dos equipos empatados a puntos en lo bajo de la liga, el que pierda podría caer en el pozo de segunda por…

Pitido histriónico

Voz2/ - Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool en Las Gaunas.

Los cánticos de ánimo, los insultos a los rivales, crecen hasta el pitido inicial. Luego, cada jugada, es seguida con gritos de unos y abucheos de lo otros. Desde las celdas se enseñan dedos medios, se ondean banderas preconstitucionales e independentistas, y se lanzan bengalas.

En el minuto 44 de la primera parte se pita un penalti a favor del Barça, que se convierte en gol. Gritos, insultos, amenazas. Media parte. Hora del patio. Las celdas se abren y los blancos van directos a pegarse con los azulgranas, y estos a su vez, a pegarse con los blancos.

Tony Soprano come tallarines en su celda, protegido por los tiffosi. Caen presos, otros se acorralan y se pegan. Xals Guesmorlan se esconde en su celda y protege a su mascota Marlene. T-Foyo patea a un niño. A-Noto rompe banderas madridistas. Micael intenta llegar a la biblioteca de la prisión para devolver unos libros de Nietzche que había pedido prestados y cuyo préstamo finaliza hoy; se da cuenta que es imposible. Intenta volver a su celda, pero aparece ante él, uno de los amates de T-Foyo. Le golpea y Micael cae, antes que se le eche encima la hace caer.

Micael/ - ¿Lo arreglamos a piedra-papel-tijeras?

Amante1/ - Te mataré

El Amante1 saca un cuchillo hecho por él mismo con un cristal. Se abalanza sobre Micael. Entonces aparece un preso con una camiseta de Ronaldinho y le clava un cuchillo en el cuello. El Amante1 cae y agoniza. Micael, en el suelo, intenta alejarse pero una mano le agarra. Es el Amante2 de T-Foyo.

Amante2/ - Te mataré.

El Amante2 saca un tenedor. Se abalanza sobre Micael. Entonces aparece un preso con una camiseta de Guardiola y le clava un cuchillo en el pecho. El Amante2 cae y agoniza. Micael, en el suelo, intenta levantarse pero alguien le golpea. Es el Amante3 de T-Foyo.

Amante3/ - Te mataré.

El Amante3 saca una cuchara. Se abalanza sobre Micael. Entonces aparece un preso con una camiseta de Cruyff y le clava un cuchillo en la espalda. El Amante3 cae y agoniza. Micael, se levanta, pero lo agarran. Es el Amante4 de T-Foyo.

Amante4/ - Te mataré.

El Amante4 saca una servilleta sucia. Se abalanza sobre Micael. Entonces aparece un preso con una camiseta de Kubala y le clava un cuchillo en el abdomen. El Amante4 cae y agoniza. Micael, se levanta. Tiene las manos y las ropas ensangrentadas. Delante suyo hay cuatro cuerpos amontonados. Se da la vuelta. A lo lejos, entre la multitud, entre el humo, ve el rostro de T-Foyo.

T-Foyo/ -Escofil, estás muertooooo.

Los guardas, con mangueras de agua a presión apartan los presos. Llegan otros guardas a caballo y dispersan la multitud, finalmente, la llegada de los coches patrulla hacen que todos vuelvan a sus celdas.

Micael tiembla, agarra su tornillo como si fuera un arma y lo apunta ante todo aquel que pasa ante su celda. Las celdas se cierran. Micael se deja caer al suelo, se cubre la cabeza con las manos, y luego, se acuerda que tiene cosas que hacer. Saca del bolsillo de su camisa una maquinita de hacer punta a los lápices, e introduce en ella el tornillo.

Prisión de Box River. Zona de visitas.

Bubónica Donovan ha ido a visitar a su ex, Ligón Burros.

Bubónica (visiblemente sorprendida)/ - He visto la cinta de seguridad del parking.

Ligón/ - Durante todo el rato, la cámara pilla mi lado malo.

Bubónica/ - Lig, le disparas.

Ligón/ - No le disparo, ya esta muerto cuando me acerco a pedirle un cigarrillo.

Ese era el trato, yo me acercaba al hermano de la vicepresidenta y le pedía un cigarrillo, así mis deudas quedaban saldadas.

Bubónica/ - ¿Y no te pareció extraño? Yo me sorprendería.

Ligón/ -Eso fue lo que en verdad ocurrió, todo fue un montaje.

Bubónica/ - ¿Sí, seguro?

Ligón/ - Bubónica, pareces sorprendida. ¿Acaso no me crees?

Bubónica/ - Antes de dispararle, te giras a cámara y dices: "Soy Ligón Burros y te voy a matar hermano de la vice…". ¿Eso también fue un montaje?

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Modulo de presos comunes, ala A. Las celdas se abren. Micael sale, necesita que le de el aire. A-Noto esta ahí. Micael mete la mano en el bolsillo donde tiene su afilado tornillo.

A-Noto/ - Me han contado que te has cargado a cuatro idiotas de la Hermandad Blanca.

Micael y A-Noto se miran. Micael calla. ¿Hasta qué punto esa mentira le favorece?

A-Noto/ -Te he traído algo.

Le alarga una foto. Es una imagen del gol de Wembley, que le valió al Barça su primera copa de Europa.

A-Noto/ - ¿Emocionante, verdad? Venga (le sonríe) mira detrás.

Micael da la vuelta a la foto, pegada con celo hay una caja de aspirinas.

Prisión de Box River. Enfermería. Micael está de pie ante la camilla. Entra la doctora Tara Sancredi.

Tara/ - ¿Cómo van esas hemorroides?

Micael/ - Horrorosas.

Tara/ - Venga, abajo esos pantalones.

Tumbado bocabajo en la camilla, Micael contempla una rejilla en un rincón de la sala; luego su mirada se centra en la reja de la ventana. De mientras Tara palpa el trasero de Micael.

Tara/ - Sí, efectivamente tienes hemorroides.

Micael sonríe.

Tara/ - Pareces hasta contento.

Micael/ -Es mejor esto a que te corten un dedo del pie, ¿no?

Tara/ -Supongo. Vendrás a la enfermería y yo mismo me ocuparé de ese culito que tienes.

Micael (abrochándose)/ - Muy bien.

La doctora sale, y Micael aprovecha para deslizar uno de sus origamis, una bola de papel, por la rejilla.

Al salir de la enfermería le espera el Capitán Zelig, lleva consigo una bolsa del súper con ajos y papel de cocina, acompaña a Escofil hacia el patio. Al llegar al almacén de herramientas peligrosas y cortantes, unos brazos agarran a Micael hacía dentro. El Capitán sonríe y sigue su camino sin inmutarse.

Prisión de Box River. Almacén de herramientas peligrosas y cortantes.

Dos matones agarran a Micael y lo empujan contra un cactus. Tony Soprano está con ellos.

Tony Soprano/ - Ya estás en IP, y ¿qué hay de lo mío? ¿Dónde-está-Bonpensiero?

Uno de los matones acerca un erizo a Micael. El otro le sigue manteniendo oprimido contra un cactus.

Micael (preocupado por su salud)/ -Esto no funciona así, Tony…

Tony Soprano/ - Yo digo aquí como funcionan las cosas, novato. ¿Dónde-está-"BigPussy"-Bonpensiero?

Micael (asustado)/ - Si te lo digo, mi vida no valdrá nada.

Tony Soprano/ -Tu vida ya no vale nada.

Y diciendo esto, agarra unos alfileres y los mete dentro de la camiseta de Micael.

Uno de los matones agarra unas tijeras de podar. Soprano oprime el cuerpo de Micael contra el cactus.

Tony Soprano/ -¿Dónde-está-Bonpensiero?

El otro matón, agarra un pie de Micael y le desata con cuidado los cordones de su zapatilla de piel de zebra. Luego con sumo cuidado le quita el calcetín. Micael contempla como el matón acerca las tijeras de podar a los dedos de sus pies.

Tony Soprano/ - Voy a contar hasta 1024, y por tu bien será mejor que me lo digas. Uno, dos,…

Un rato después.

Tony Soprano/ - 1022… (mira a Micael), 1023…

Micael intenta liberarse, pero no puede. Aún así, calla.

Tony Soprano/ … 1024!

Soprano asiente, el matón corta.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

// Pantalla negra.

// Fin.

¡Hola!

Soy el autor de este fanfic. Sí, ya sé que este segundo capitulo ha sido muy largo pero aún así quisiera alargarlo más contando algunas cosillas.

Primera, la más importante: Hoy ha llovido y he comido fresas de postre.

Segunda, agradecer de todo corazón a los y las que con suma paciencia os habéis leído este capítulo, y los y las que os leísteis el primero. Me saltaron las lágrimas de emoción al ver que tenía incluso comentarios.

Un saludo viril a LOS que dejaron comentarios

Un beso húmedo a LAS que dejaron comentarios

Tercera, una apreciación.

Ya os habréis dado cuenta que toda la faceta argumental relacionada con John Abruzzi y la mafia, ha sido extirpada y substituida por una trama compleja en referencia a Los Soprano. Espero que conozcáis la serie, sino, aprovecho para recomendarla.

Las referencias a los Soprano se sitúan en el contexto de la cuarta temporada (por Johnny Sacks y Carmine), aunque se hace referencia a algo ocurrido en la segunda ("Big Pussy" Bonpensiero –que sería el Fibonacci de Prision Break-).

Cuarta, ya me perdonareis que en el opening no os revelara el nombre de T-Foyo, pero mi personaje favorito necesitaba una entrada a su altura.

Quinta, la que va entre la cuarta y la sexta

LaSexta es el canal de TV en España por la que sigo Prison Break, un leve agradecimiento.

Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.


	3. Episodio 03: Cell Test

PRISiON BRiK

Episodio3: (Cell test)

En el anterior episodio:

// Si quieres saber qué ocurrió en el episodio anterior, lee el capitulo anterior.

//Advertencia: si lees el episodio anterior de cualquier otro fanfic, puede que no tenga nada que ver con este.

Prisión de Box River. Patio.

Un par de guardias charlan acerca de la influencia de la Corea comunista en los recelos de China a una posible independencia de Taiwan, y del tiempo. De repente se oye un terrible grito que los paraliza:

Micael / -Ah.

El espantoso grito procede del almacén de herramientas peligrosas y cortantes. Los guardas corren hacía allí. Entran justo detrás del Capitán Rat Zelig. Dentro, la escena los horroriza.

Capitán Zelig / -¡Santo Dios! Vosotros -a los guardas- llevad a Escofil a la enfermería, rápido.

El capo mafioso Tony Soprano se encoge de hombros. Uno de sus matones aún lleva las tijeras de podar en la mano.

Capitán Zelig / -¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí? Dijiste que sólo ibais a hablar.

Tony Soprano / -Y hemos hablado, pero no se mostraba muy comunicativo y... bueno, ya sabe, una cosa lleva a la otra.

Capitán Zelig / -Fuera. Fuera, he dicho.

Deja caer las tijeras y se van. El Capitán Zelig, apesadumbrado, arrastra los pies hacía el lugar donde estaba Escofil. En el suelo aún hay manchas de un rojo intenso, aún son frescas. Se asegura que nadie lo ve, y se deja caer de rodillas haciendo muecas para contener las lágrimas. No puede más y emite un murmullo:

Capitán Zelig / -¡Malditos! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Pasillos camino de la enfermería.

Los guardas llevan a Micael. Éste se revuelve sufriendo una intensa crisis nerviosa.

Micael (alocado) / -Lo han cortado, lo han cortado, santo cielo, lo ha cortado…

Entran en la enfermería. La doctora Tara Sancredi esconde en un cajón unas bolas chinas, y se apresura hacía la camilla, donde los guardas han puesto a Micael.

Tara / -Parece la niña del Exorcista. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Micael (preso de pánico) / -¡Lo han cortado!

Uno de los guardas señala el pie de Micael, el calcetín está rojo. Tara inyecta a Micael un tranquilizante para elefantes.

Cuando Micael despierta, está sólo. Se incorpora en la camilla y toquetea su trompa de elefante; luego contempla su pie con los cinco dedos en su sitio. En ese momento entra Tara.

Micael / -¿Cómo se encuentra?

Tara / -¿Quién? –se detiene un instante- ¿El cactus? El corte ha sido profundo, pero se recuperará. Bonito esmalte de uñas.

Micael mueve el pie. Lleva las uñas pintadas de un intenso rojo carmesí.

Tara / -¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

Micael / -Nadie. Ha sido un accidente.

Tara lo mira. No puede ayudarle si él no le dice quien le ha pintado las uñas. Y Micael parece empeñado en no dejarse ayudar.

Tara / -Puedo recomendar que te trasladen a otro módulo de la cárcel…

Micael / -¿Con los alcaldes corruptos y las folclóricas? No gracias.

En la puerta de la enfermería aparece el Capitán Rat Zelig. Mientras Micael se pone el calcetín y el zapato, Tara habla con el capitán.

Tara / -Llevará a cabo una investigación, ¿no?

Capitán Zelig / -¿Por qué? Ha sido un accidente, iba a podar el cactus, metió el pie en un pote de pintura, se le pintaron las uñas, se asustó, y cortó el cactus por donde no debía.

Tara / -¿Y su familia que dirá?

Capitán Zelig / -Es un cactus huérfano.

Prisión de Box River. Cerca del patio privado de Ligón Burros.

Micael cojeando se apoya en la cerca.

Ligón (rabioso, agarrándose a la cerca) -¿Soprano? Le voy a matar, le voy a abrir en canal, le voy…

Micael (tranquilo) / -Calma Lig…

Ligón (completamente calmado) / -Pues vale.

Micael / -… lo necesitamos para el plan. Soprano tiene un amigo cocinero, si algún día queremos verdadera comida italiana, es nuestra única posibilidad. También tiene un aeródromo privado cerca de aquí. Huiremos en un jet el día D. Hora H. Minuto M. Segundo S.

Ligón / -¿El día DE? ¿De la huída? ¿Aún sigues pensando en eso?

Micael (relajado, apoyado de espalda a la cerca) / -Forma parte del plan, y no es el único.

La mirada de Micael se pasea por el patio, donde deambulan presos leyendo periódicos deportivos, hasta que su mirada se detiene en su compañero de celda.

Ligón (lee la línea anterior y descubre a quien se refiere su hermano) / -¿Sal? Micael, Nando Sal es un ladronzuelo bocazas, he hablado con el dos veces, y el muy hijoputa me ha destripado el final de "El Señor de los Anillos" y de "Casablanca", no podemos confiar en él, busca a otro.

Micael / -Tendremos que confiar en él, tengo que cavar en nuestra celda.

Ligón / -Entonces… ¡todo tu maravilloso plan depende de Sal! Vaya birria de plan. Casi sería mejor ni intentarlo.

Micael (lo fulmina con la mirada) / -¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

Ligón (sorprendido) / -¿Mi plan? – Ligón se agarra a la cerca- ¿Quieres oír mi plan, verdad? (sonriente) Esconderme bajo las sábanas y confiar que, de un modo u otro, todo se solucione. Es mejor que confiar en Nando Sal, ¿qué sabes de él?

Micael / -Nada. No lo conocía hasta entrar aquí, no podía saber a qué celda me iban a destinar.

Ligón / -¿No se te ocurrió llamar antes y reservar una celda concreta?

Micael / -Esto no es un hotel…

Un mozo de hotel aparece detrás de Ligón.

Mozo / -Señor, su celda ha sido acondicionada. ¿Necesita algo más?

Ligón niega con la cabeza y le entrega como propina un caramelo de menta.

Prisión de Box River. Zona de visitas íntimas.

Nando Sal está nervioso. Camina a un lado y otro de la sala. Se detiene. Mira su reloj. Ya casi han pasado quince minutos. Se acerca a la cama con colchón de agua, se sienta en el borde. Se frota la cabeza. Vuelve a mirar el reloj. Y han pasado quince minutos y cinco segundos. CruzMaría no aparece. Se levanta. Cree haber oído algo en la puerta.

Puerta / -No, perdona,… sólo eran gases.

Nando Sal/ -Ay, virgencita que venga, que me diga que sí.

Nando Sal se da la vuelta. Ya no sabe qué hacer, ni cómo ponerse. Vuelve a mirar el reloj.

Puerta / -¡Menuda tía buena se acerca por el pasillo!

Nando Sal corre y abre la puerta. En el pasillo hay un guarda, y una pareja de mojigatas con traje chaqueta.

Sra. con traje 1 / -¿Sabe que el fin del mundo está cerca?

Sra. con traje 2/ -¿Sabe que unos pocos serán los elegidos?

Nando cierra la puerta. Mira su reloj. Aún le quedan doce minutos de visita, pero CruzMaría no aparece. Seguro que fue por culpa de la cara "amariconada" que le sugirió Micael. ¿Y si CruzMaría le dice que no quiere casarse con él? ¿Y si ni viene? ¿Y si cuando llega a la cantina se han agotado las galletas?

Puerta / -Eh pringao. ¡Llaman!

Nando corre y abre. ¡Zas!

Sra. con traje 1 / -¿Sabe que hay manzanas podridas en el cesto del Señor?

Le da con la puerta en las narices. Nando deambula por la sala. Sobre la mesa, a los pies de la cama, hay una caja de preservativos. Consulta su reloj. En la mesa también hay un vibrador, un consolador, unas correas, un antifaz, un frasco de lubricante,…

Puerta / -Con delicadeza, soy una puerta tímida.

Nando se levanta. La puerta se abre. Un guardia la abre para dejar paso a...

Nando Sal / -¡CruzMaría!

CruzMaría y Nando se funden en un abrazo. Nando le coge la cara con las manos y va a darle un efusivo beso en los labios, pero ella se aparta.

CruzMaría / -Nando, en la boca no, que aún no estamos casados.

Puerta / ¬¬

Nando Sal / -Mi amor, pensaba que no vendrías.

Puerta / -Y yo.

Nando Sal / -Pero ya estás aquí. ¡Mi vida no sabes cómo te he echado de menos!

CruzMaría / - ¿Y condog? ¿Te olvidaste?

Nando Sal / - ¿Condones? –la arrastra hasta la cama-, los que quieras. Mira.

CruzMaría / -Nando, detente. Condog estuvo muy apenado, fue su cumpleaños…

Nando Sal / - ¿Cóndor? ¿El loro? ¿Tu loro?

CruzMaría / - Clago, Fegnando. Condog, el logo.

Nando Sal / -Mira, mira mi amor, estuve en el pozo. No pude llamar.

CruzMaría / -Se lo gometiste, le encanta convegsar contigo.

Nando pasa los siguientes diez minutos intentando arreglar el enfado de CruzMaría.

Puerta / -Eh, que es hora, parejita.

CruzMaría / -Ah, Nando… (baja la mirada) Sí.

Nando Sal/ -¿Sí qué?

CruzMaría / - A la boda.

La puerta se abre. Aparece un guardia.

Nando Sal(exultante) / - ¿Qué? ¿Sí? –va a besar a CruzMaría, pero esta se aparta. Nando, feliz, se abraza al oficial de prisiones y le besa-. Ha dicho que sí, mano, nos vamos a casar.

CruzMaría (feliz)/ - Nando, suéltale. Me voy, el viaje es extenso…

Nando Sal/ -Claro, claro… ¿cómo tardaste tanto en llegar?

CruzMaría / -Vine con una cageta; con Héctog.

Nando Sal / -¿Héctog? ¿Mi primo? Oye, oye, ese tío es peligroso, ese…

Pero el guarda se lleva a CruzMaría y cierra la puerta.

Puerta / - Te la va a birlar, muchacho. Yo siempre lo digo: parientes, serpientes.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Zona de talleres.

Varios presos, de aspecto rudo y varonil, trabajan en los talleres: albañilería, mecánica, ebanistería, corte y confección, etc… T-Foyo deambula por entre las mesas. Se dirige a un puerta donde cuelga un cartel: "Taller manitas: hazte una arma tu mismo". Da un de golpecitos suaves, y entra.

Preso Manitas / -T, cuanto tiempo… ¿Vienes al taller de construir un armario ropero? Venga amigos, hoy haremos un ropero para la celda joder. Un par de maderos y unos clavos, ostías. Enga Iñaki, trae la cinta de carrocero…

El preso le alarga la mano y se la encaja. La mano de Foywell está viscosa.

Preso Manitas / -Parece que pierdes aceite.

T-Foyo se le lanza al cuello.

T-Foyo / -Me he tomado un bocadillo de atún en la cantina, y tenía mucho atún y poco pan.

Preso Manitas / -Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué buscas aquí?

T-Foyo lo suelta, se seca la mano en un trapo chorreante de grasa. Su lengua resbala por sus labios, y los dientes estiran un poco su labio inferior antes de ponerse a hablar.

T-Foyo / -Estoy buscando algo para un amigo. Quiero llegar a su corazón.

Preso Manitas / -¿Un cuchillo?

T-Foyo / -No... –acaricia su perilla-, busco algo con más clase. Algo que lo mate lentamente. Quiero que sepa que está muriendo, pero que no pueda evitarlo, y que tenga tiempo, mucho tiempo antes de morir…

El Preso se agacha, abre un cajón. Saca de él una caja, la abre, y saca algo envuelto en un trapo. Lo desenvuelve y se lo muestra.

Preso Manitas / -Lo llaman cigarrillos. Se fuma y provoca cáncer.

T-Foyo (sonriente) / -¡Oh! qué maravilla. ¿Sabes? Mi segundo apellido es Cáncer.

Preso Manitas / -¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

T-Foyo (se humedece los labios con la lengua) / -Es nuevo, se llama Eme Escofil. No, espera, es demasiado evidente. Micael Ese.

// Opening. Aoaaahhh… Aoaaahhh Ooaaahhh... run-tun-tun...

// (Imágenes aéreas de una prisión, y rostros de los y las protagonistas)

// PRISiON BRiK

// Micael Escofil como: auto encarcelado para salvar a su hermano. En peligro.

// Ligón Burros como: preso; aunque no lo parezca está en el corredor de la muerte.

// Nando Sal como: compañero de celda de Micael; destripa los finales de las películas.

// CruzMaría como: prometida de Nando. Con un problema de dicción: no pronuncia las erres.

// T-Foyo como: preso que va a por ti y seguramente sin ropa interior.

// Capitán Rat Zelig como: jefe de los guardas; se emociona ante un cactus cortado.

// Tara Sancredi como: doctora de la prisión; Micael le hace tilín. Esta muy sola.

// Agente Pol Quelemato como: peligroso agente de La Compañía. Ignora su compañero.

// Leticia Sabater como: la Leticia que ha de morir, y no nos engañemos, muere.

// Estrellas Invitadas:

// Tony Soprano como: capo mafioso de New Jersey.

// (Aparece por cortesía de "Gestión de Desechos")

// Johnny Sacks como: matón mafioso de New York

// (Aparece por cortesía de "Gestión de Desechos en NY")

// Earl Hickey como: él mismo.

//(Aparece por cortesía de "Buenas Acciones del Karma")

// PRISiON BRiK es un fanfic creado, escrito, y revisado (poco) por Leo Bennacker.

// (Se inspira y sigue+ o -, el argumento de la serie Prison Break)

// El único objetivo de este fanfic es regalar a los fans algo que es más suyo que mío.

Prisión de Box River. Zona de visitas.

Micael cojeando (nopuedo-nopuedo-quietoool) recibe la visita de su amiga y abogada Bubónica Donovan.

Micael (se acerca, arrastrando el pie)/ - ¿Ha pasado algo importante?

Bubónica Donovan (sorprendida) / -¿Micael, qué le ha ocurrido a esta sala? Está diferente.

Micael (se deja caer, visiblemente dolorido) / -Creo que la han pintado.

Bubónica Donovan / -Micael ¿crees que este color quedaría bien en mi piso? ¿Sabes que voy a casarme, verdad?

Micael (se toca el pie con cuidado) / - Sí, recibí la invitación, pero ni Ligón ni yo podremos asistir. Por estar presos, ya sabes.

Bubónica Donovan / - Ya, bueno, al menos es más original que algunas excusas que me han puesto. Te sorprendería oír lo que se inventa la gente para no ir a una boda. El otro día por ejemplo, recibí una llamada de una tal Leticia Sabater –pone cara de sorpresa-, qué dices... ¿y quién es? Pues la tal Leticia dejó un mensaje en el contestador diciendo que no podía venir a la boda porque teme que la maten unos agentes del gobierno como mataron a su novio.

Micael (pone cara de dolor al tocarse el pie) / - Ligón debía dinero al novio de Leticia, y lo mataron los que encerraron a Lig. ¿No te acuerdas? Yo te di ese nombre. La investigué, intenté que testificara, pero entonces recibí ese vale por 10 horas de tatuajes gratis, y me inventé un plan…

Bubónica Donovan / - ¿Un plan para mi boda? Me sorprendes, no hace falta que te molestes, se encargará una agencia. Pero ahora que lo dices, quizás sí me diste el nombre. Entonces, debí mandarle una invitación de boda por error.

Micael se levanta con dificultad.

Bubónica Donovan / - Me pondré a investigar sobre Leticia, a ver de qué pie cojea.

Micael se aleja cojeando.

Prisión de Box River. Corredor de la muerte.

Un largo y estrecho pasillo iluminado por fluorescentes, donde hay las celdas de los condenados y la maquina de refrescos. La celda de Ligón Burros está entreabierta. Dos guardas custodian la entrada. Dentro, Ligón entrega al Alcaide una hoja de papel. El Alcaide se pone las gafas de ver y lo lee.

Alcaide (con voz grave)/ -Ligón, aquí donde pone "Gente que quiero que venga a ver mi ejecución" has puesto Paris Hilton y Jesucristo.

Ligón / -Sí, ¿Hay algún problema?

Alcalde / -Bueno, verás… Está en todas partes, ya lo sabes, en cada uno de nosotros, y en todo ser vivo, pero francamente, no creo que… no creo que "el Padre" lo permita.

El Alcaide y Ligón se miran. Ligón entiende que el Alcalde quisiera, pero no puede hacer nada.

Alcaide / -Ligón, Paris Hilton no vendrá. Jesucristo sí. Lo tenemos ahí, en el cuarto de las escobas. Está muy solicitado en ejecuciones y demás.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Escenario de la IP.

Los presos que están en IP trabajan montando el decorado de CATS, que pronto representarán en Box River. Trabajan en grupos o aisladamente. Tony Soprano, el capo mafioso que controla IP, fuma un puro, sentado sobre un baúl de vestuario. En un rincón, Nando Sal clava con energía unos clavos a una madera. Cerca, Micael apila unas falsas piedras de cartón. De repente, Micael saca un ordenador portátil. Mira a Nando, pero éste no le mira.

Micael (carraspeando) / -Mmmggrrhh

Nando Sal, feliz, no se distrae de sus clavos.

Micael (intentando llamar su atención) / -Pst. Eh. Pst.

Nando sigue dándole al martillo.

Micael (bajito) / -Eh, Nando. Nando. Eheh

No hay manera.

Micael / -¡Eh, capullo!

Ni caso.

Micael se frota la barbilla. Es demasiado peligroso estar ahí con el portátil en la mano. Decide apagarlo y probar más tarde…

Nando Sal / -¡Eh! Eso ha sonado como un Windows cerrando sesión.

Micael esconde el portátil bajo una falsa piedra.

Nando Sal / -¿Tienes un Windows ahí?

Micael / -No has visto nada.

Nando Sal / -Tas loco, tío. –se le acerca-. El wifi de las penitenciarias sólo está permitido si usas Linux. Con un Windows te puedes cargar la red inalámbrica. –bajito-. Te pueden caer cinco años más por eso.

Tony Soprano / -Menos charla ahí abajo. Este musical no va representarse solo, joder.

Despacho de Bubónica Donovan.

Una bombilla de 15w colgando del techo, una mesa de camping con un el folleto de un pizzería y un bolígrafo Bic cristal gastado. Bubónica sentada sobre una guía de teléfonos, está al teléfono. Llama a Leticia Sabater. Suenan los pitidos pero no lo cogen. Al final…

Voz / -Diga? Ee... quiero decir, este es el contestador automático de Leticia Sabater, en este momento no puedo ah-aaaachís… jodido constipado…

Bubónica Donovan (sorprendida) / -¿Leticia? Soy Bubónica Donovan.

Voz / -Felicidades.

Bubónica Donovan / -Gracias. Me sorprende que te acuerdes de mi boda, y más cuando te pueden estar buscando para matarte. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Voz / - Esto es un contestador. Pit-pit.

Bubónica Donovan / - Leticia sé que eres tú, te oigo respirar. –Pausa-. Estoy con el caso de Ligón, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre tu novio, y la gente que lo mato. No me sorprendería que también quisieran matarte a ti, por eso quisiera que te pasaras cuanto antes por mi despacho. ¿Qué tal mañana si aún estás viva? Te citaría hoy, pero... buff, tengo que elegir el color de las servilletas para la boda y es un engorro.

Voz / - No. Ni siquiera sé si es seguro hablar así, por teléfono. La línea podría estar pinchada.

Bubónica Donovan (sorprendida)/ - No te preocupes, es segura.

Línea de teléfono / - ¡Ay! Qué pinchazo.

Voz / - ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? Yo me largo de la ciudad ahora mismo.

Bubónica Donovan / - Declara Leticia, por favor, y luego si quieres yo misma te llevo al aeropuerto, o a la estación de autobuses; como si te quieres pegar un tiro, pero primero declara. Ven mañana a primera hora, sobre las doce ¿Lo harás?

Han colgado.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Patio aislado de los condenados.

Ligón está, en apariencia, limpiando de cloro su piscina privada. Pero vigila al Capitán Rat Zelig, que hace su ronda de rigor. Al llegar a un muro, cerca de la valla, el Capitán se detiene, desabrocha su pantalón y se pone a orinar.

Ligón / -¡Jefe!

El Capitán se gira, sin dejar de orinar. Ligón se aparta.

Capitán Zelig / -¿Qué cojones quieres? Estoy ocupado.

Ligón / -Me gustaría pasar más tiempo en IP, y en el patio. –El Capitán le ignora, intenta hacer piruetas con su manguera-. Así podría enterarme de cosas.

Capitán Zelig / -Pon la radio. Pero el mundo ahí fuera está loco. Créeme estás mejor aquí dentro.

Ligón / -¿Sabe algo del nuevo Windows Vista?

Al Capitán se le corta.

Ligón / -Quizás algún preso ya lo ha probado.

El Capitán guarda sus cosas, y se acerca a la valla.

Capitán Zelig / -¿De qué cojones hablas? ¿Es un rollo de computadoras personales de esas?

Ligón / -Sí, de presos con ordenadores.

Capitán Zelig / -Burros, no tiene nada de malo tener una computadora personal en la celda. Mira a T-Foyo, como pederasta que es, tiene derecho a dos y con ADSL. Y muchos otros presos tienen; incluso tú podrías tener uno. –El jefe se anima- Dicen que en eso de Internet hay tías que ponen fotos suyas en fotologs de esos, crías estúpidas que enseñan las bragas, o se sacan fotos del escote con la cámara del móvil. Como verdaderas putas, pero gratis.

Ligón / -Sí, conozco el reglamento: es permitido disponer de ordenador mientras todo el software sea libre. Pero hay quien tiene un Windows.

Capitán Zelig / -¿Quién?

Ligón / -Si pudiera salir más, quizás lo podría confirmar.

Capitán Zelig / -El nombre, Burros.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Zona de visitas.

Tony Soprano recibe la visita de Johnny Sacks, al que considera más amigo que socio. Sacks por su parte, considera a Tony más socio que amigo.

Tony pone sobre la mesa una pequeña cajetilla.

Johnny Sacks / -¿Es el anillo de compromiso? ¿Te me vas a declarar?

Tony Soprano (sonríe) / -Ábrelo.

Johnny acerca la cajetilla. La observa en la palma de su mano.

Johnny / -Seguro que es otro jersey.

Cuando Johnny abre la cajetilla, entre algodones encuentra un botecito de pintauñas rosado.

Tony / -El tío es duro. Le pintamos las uñas del pie, y cortamos un cactus en su presencia, y no se inmutó.

Sacks circunspecto, clavado como un cuatro en su silla, deja la cajetilla y saca un cigarrillo, y lo enciende.

Tony / -Te digo que es duro el muy cabrón, pero hablará.

Johnny Sacks expele el humo en silencio. Tony con los codos sobre la mesa, se acerca y asiente, "hablará, seguro".

Johnny / -Me voy unos días a la cabaña, al lago.

Tony (esboza una sonrisa de circunstancias) / -Ah, está bien. ¿A pescar un poco y todo ese rollo, no?

Johnny / -A cazar.

Voz/ -Papá.

Tony levanta la vista y ve como sus hijos, Meadow y Anthony, entran en la sala. Tony recibe el beso de su hija sin dejar de mirar a Sacks, que mantiene el cigarrillo entre sus dedos mientras mira distraído hacía el nuevo color de las paredes.

Tony (a su hijo) / -¿Y tú no vas a darme un beso?

Anthony Jr. / -Aquí, con tanto hombre, me da corte.

Tony / -Dale un beso a tu padre, o te meto una hostia que te estampo.

Meadow / - Tío Johnny nos ha invitado a pasar unos días en la cabaña.

Tony (lo mira, y luego a su hija e intenta sonreír) / -¿Y vuestra madre?

Johnny / -Carmela está ocupada. No se qué rollo de decoración.

Meadow / -Está redecorando la casa de Furio.

Anthony Jr./ -Pues vaya rollo.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Sala de amenazas.

La sala de amenazas es un habitáculo diminuto, con una mesa y dos sillas, un gran espejo que ocupa toda la pared. Tiene una sola puerta y sin ventanas. En la pared hay algunos eslogans: "Si te pego es por tu culpa", "Créeme, a mí me duele más que a ti", "Mariquita el que no pegue".

La puerta se abre de repente, y dos guardas empujan a Nando Sal. El Capitán Zelig entra detrás. Se quita la gorra mientras los guardas sientan al preso. Nando no deja de preguntar por qué lo han traído, y qué ocurre.

Capitán Zelig / -Sal.

Nando Sal se levanta y va hacía la puerta.

Capitán Zelig / -Quieto ahí –lo empuja hacia la silla-.

Nando Sal (confuso) / -Bueno, en qué quedamos.

El Capitán hace una leve señal, y los dos guardas se desabrochan los puños del uniforme, y se suben las mangas. Zelig hace crujir los dedos de sus manos.

Capitán Zelig / -Lo que dure esto, depende sólo de ti. Empezaré por una pregunta, corta y simple. ¿Tienes un ordenador con el Windows?

Nando Sal (sorprendido) / -¿Qué? –mira a los guardas y a Zelig-, no.

Capitán Zelig / -Está bien, puedes irte.

Nando se levanta y va hacia la puerta.

Capitán Zelig / -Ah, por cierto. En la última visita conyugal no usaste ni un solo condón. Así que de ahora en adelante, nada de visitas de tu amorcín.

Nando Sal (confuso) / -¿Pero qué dice, Jefe? No... no me haga esto.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Escenario de la IP.

Micael y Ligón están apartando unas falsas piedras de cartón, cuando ven aparecer a Nando que va directo hacía ellos, con Zelig detrás. El resto de presos de IP hacen ver que trabajan. Nando llega donde está Micael. Ligón se aleja, disimulando, hacia una caja de herramientas.

Capitán Zelig / -Sin sexo seguro, no hay sexo. Recuerda esto, Sal.

Y el Capitán se va a ver a Tony.

Nando Sal / -Me he quedado sin visitas de CruzMaría, por tu culpa. Así que de ahora en adelante quiero pleno acceso a tu ordenador y a la interné para descargarme toda la pornografía que quiera, ¿tamos?

Micael levanta una piedra y le alarga el portátil.

Micael (sonriente) / -Todo tuyo.

Nando lo coge, lo abre y descubre que no es un portátil, sino una caja de pizzas pintada de negro, y con un plástico por pantalla. Nando destripa la caja con ira, mientras lanza improperios. Algunos presos se giran, pero no le hacen caso.

Micael / -Tranquilo, era un prueba, y la has superado.

Ligón se acerca y barre hacia debajo de una piedra los falsos trozos del portátil.

Micael / -Tengo algo mejor que un portátil con pornografía.

Nando / -No hay nada mejor que un portátil con pornografía.

Ligón /-Amén.

Micael / -La libertad.

Nando / -¿Qué, la Estatua esa?

Micael / -Tengo un plan para salir de aquí, ¿te apuntas?

Nando / -¿Fugarme? ¿Tas loco? Salgo de aquí dentro un mes, limpio. Ni hablar.

Nando se aleja. Y deja a Micael preocupado.

Aparece un reloj de arena que da vueltas, mientras llega el día siguiente.

Despacho de Bubónica Donovan.

Bubónica está devorando unos donuts de chocolate rellenos de chocolate. La puerta de su despacho se abre, y aparece una mujer mirando a su alrededor. Parece asustada por un peligro inminente.

Bubónica Donovan / -Sé que resulta sorprendente mi despacho, es más de lo que merezco; lo sé. Pase, pase ¿Quiere una de estas pastas con un agujero de bala en su corazón?

Leticia / -Soy Leticia Sabater. Su amigo Ligón Burros debía dinero a mi novio, alguien apareció un día y pagó la deuda. Luego su amigo fue detenido y mi novio muerto. No se quien era, pero parecía del gobierno. Mi novio dijo que llevaba una chapa que ponía "El gobierno nos gobierna", pero yo no le vi. Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ahora me voy de la ciudad para siempre.

Leticia se da la vuelta y abre la puerta. Bubónica aún no había dejado el donut.

Bubónica Donovan (sorprendida)/ -Espere, espere… que aún tengo que poner la hoja en la máquina de escribir. No se vaya, espere… y luego me lo tiene que firmar.

Bubónica sale de detrás de la mesa, y abre la puerta. Cuando sale al pasillo se encuentra con una sonrisa unos centímetros por debajo unas gafas de sol.

Agente Pol Quelemato/ -Hola. ¿Verónica Donovan? No, no se sorprenda, lo he averiguado por el post fluorescente pegado a la puerta de su ¿despacho? ¿Podemos charlar?

El Agente la agarra del brazo y la introduce en su despacho.

Agente Pol Quelemato (sonríe)/ -El abogado Lionel Hutz nos ha comentado, a mi y a mi compañero cuyo-nombre-ahora-no-recuerdo y que espera en el coche, que pidió usted la cinta de la cámara de seguridad en que se ve a Ligón Burros matando al hermano de la vicepresidenta.

Bubónica Donovan / -Tengo derecho a verla.

Agente Pol Quelemato (asiente) / -Claro que sí. Pero el servicio de préstamos establece un tiempo no superior a 48 horas para cintas comprometidas en juicios. Ese límite ha pasado. Con lo que, se le ha impuesto una multa. Puede volver a pedir la cinta, pero antes deberá abonar la multa. (Sonríe). Le debe al gobierno la cantidad de 3 céntimos.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Zona de presos comunes. Celda 40

Cuando Micael llega a su celda, encuentra un camión de mudanzas aparcado en doble fila en el pasillo. Dentro, Nando ha apilado varías cajas con sus cosas.

Nando / - Me voy. –se le acerca y le habla despacio-, no quiero tener que denunciarte si me levanto a medianoche a mear, y te encuentro cavando en la pared ¿entiendes? Es lo mejor.

Micael / - Comprendo. Oye…

Nando / - Tío, te agradezco que hayas pensando en mí para tu plan y todo eso, pero he decidido que no.

Micael / - Ya pero espera un momento…

Nando / - No, insistas Micael.

Micael / -Si no es eso, ¿me puedo quedar con tu horno de galletas?

Nando / -Ok. Oye ¿Me ayudas a cargar el piano?

Micael / - Me encantaría pero me he pasado la tarde moviendo algodones y tengo los riñones fatal.

Prisión de Box River. Patio.

Tony Soprano y uno de sus matones cruzan el patio. Pasan ante un cartel: "Estás entrando en la zona blanca". Se acercan a los bancos. T-Foyo está ahí, sentado de espaldas a la mesa, apoyado por los codos. Contemplando el panorama, con otros presos, todos blancos.

Tony Soprano / -Parece… parece que ha refrescado, ¿no?

T-Foyo / -Eso parece.

…

Una manada de patos cruza el cielo, vuelan en una formación de V. Tony levanta la vista y los mira.

T-Foyo / -Oye, ¿buscas algo o sólo has venido a taparme la vista?

Tony / -Me parece que tenemos un enemigo común.

T-Foyo / -Yo no tengo enemigos. Estoy en paz con el universo, amo a todos, como Dios.

Tony / -¿Cómo te comparas con Dios?

T-Foyo / -Bueno, a alguien tengo que tomar como ejemplo, ¿no?

Tony / - ¿Y Escofil?

T-Foyo se levanta como impulsado por un muelle. Los ojos en sangre.

T-Foyo / -Escofil está muerto.

Tony / -Igualito que Dios.

T-Foyo / -El mío es un Dios vengativo.

Tony / -Entonces, te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Zona de visitas.

Para dejar su adicción a la lectura, los Servicios Antisociales han obligado a OJT Burros a participar en un proyecto de tutoría con presos. Su tutor es su padre, Ligón Burros. La charla pero, no es muy fluida.

Ligón / -Hola, ¿qué tal?

OJT / -Ya me has preguntado eso.

Ligón / -Ya, lo siento. Es que no sé de qué hablar contigo. ¿Y dices que eres hijo mío?

OJT / -Sí.

Ligón / -¿Y tú madre quién es? ¿La morena con cara de sorprendida?

OJT / -Papá, esa es Bubónica. Fuisteis novios en el instituto.

Ligón / -¿Y sabes si ella y yo… ? Ya me entiendes…

OJT / -Y yo que sé.

Ligón / -… ¿y qué tal estás?

OJT / -¿Otra vez?

Ligón / -Perdona. –Mira a su alrededor, buscando un tema de charla-. ¿Te has fijado que han cambiado el color de las paredes?

OJT / -Papá, esta es la primera vez que vengo.

Ligón / -Ah sí, sí que me lo has dicho. Bueno –se levanta-, ha estado bien, vuelve alguna otra vez, si acaso.

OJT / -Pero papá…

Prisión de Box River. Patio.

Micael Escofil contempla un origami con forma de bola de papel arrugada a través de una reja de desagüe en el patio. Da media vuelta y se aleja disimulando. Camino del edificio central, cruza por delante del almacén de herramientas peligrosas y cortantes. Se detiene ante la puerta. ¿Cómo se debe encontrar el cactus? La puerta se abre de repente, y unos brazos agarran a Micael y lo empujan hacía dentro.

Tony Soprano está de pie delante de él. Lo sueltan, y los matones cubren la única salida que hay.

Tony Soprano / -Un amigo quiere verte.

De detrás del cactus cortado, sale T-Foyo. Soprano se hace a un lado.

T-Foyo / -¿Te acuerdas de mi, guapito? Yo desde luego sí. Has estado en mis sueños todas estas noches, -se le acerca-, estas largas y solitarias noches…

Micael (mira a Tony) –Esta no es la manera.

T-Foyo / -Eh guapito, mírame cuando te hable.

T-Foyo alarga su mano hacia el rostro de Micael, éste se lo aparta de un manotazo.

T-Foyo / -Vaya, el gatito tiene uñas. -mete un par de dedos en su boca y saca el paquete de cigarrillos-, será divertido.

Entonces Tony Soprano agarra el tiesto del cactus, y se lo estampa en la espalda de T-Foyo. Los matones se abalanzan sobre él y le tiran chinchetas.

Tony pasa el brazo por los hombros de Micael, lo atrae hacia la puerta y salen.

Tony (sonriente)/ -La vida en la cárcel no está tan mal. Mira que cielo. ¿Has visto los patos esta tarde? Los patos quieren decir algo. Lo de ahí dentro ha sido mi manera de pedir disculpas. ¿Qué tal el pie? Bueno, la pintura se irá pronto y… el cactus se recuperará. Es fuerte.

Tony se detiene. Y le da un empujoncito amable

Tony / -Seamos amigos, hombre. Yo quiero al chivato, ¿tú que quieres?

Micael / -Tengo un plan para salir de aquí.

Tony (amable) / -Muy bien.

Micael / -Va en serio. Y tú tienes un aeródromo privado cerca de aquí.

Tony (más amable) / -Claro, claro… ¿Y quiere huir en avión?

Micael / -Nos iremos en avión. Tú tienes la perpetua, te ofrezco la posibilidad de salir, de escapar, de fugarnos, de irnos, de largarnos,…

Tony Soprano enciende un puro y asiente.

Tony / -Me los traen de Florida, los traen los cubanos que cruzan, ¿te lo puedes creer? Vienen a América y sólo traen puros… ¿y el bocazas?

Micael / -Te entregaré a Bonpensiero cuando salgamos.

Tony / - Le mataré y luego a ti.

Micael / -¿Cómo dices?

Tony / -Perdona, -sonríe- creo que lo he dicho en voz alta. Nada, sólo un pensamiento. Ven, vamos a comer al "Vesubio", somos amigos, ¿no? Yo invito y tú pagas.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Terraza soleada del restaurante italiano El Vesubio. Bajo la terraza pasa un río lleno de basura y con un olor nauseabunda. Bubónica Donovan cruza entre las mesas y se sienta en una, en la que espera un señor. Éste cierra el libro que ha estado leyendo.

Señor Anónimo / -Ya era hora, Bubónica; he terminado de leer "Guerra y paz".

Bubónica / -Perdona, he estado ocupada. ¿Has pedido? Me apetece ternera.

Sr. Anónimo / -Bubónica… esto no puede seguir así.

Bubónica / -¿A qué te refieres? ¿A llegar tarde? Te dije que tenía el reloj en el taller.

Sr. Anónimo / -No, me refiero a lo nuestro. Soy tu prometido y no he salido en esta historia hasta el tercer capítulo. ¡Y ni siquiera tengo nombre! –pausa-. No, a mi no me pongas esa dichosa cara de sorprendida. Soy importante en tu vida, reflejo la faceta personal de tu personaje; ya sé que no estoy preso, pero joder, creo que debería tener más peso en este fanfic.

Bubónica / - Baja la voz, me estás haciendo una escena…

Sr. Anónimo / -¡Esta es mí escena! Quizás es la única escena que voy a tener, y voy a lucirme. –agarra un vaso y lo lanza contra el suelo-. Luego desapareceré y nunca más se me mencionará.

Bubónica / -¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

Sr. Anónimo /-Mencionarme, llamarme, pensar en mí,… Hablas de la boda, en general, como si yo fuera un accesorio más. ¡Cielos! Sí hasta has mencionado a las servilletas… ¿y yo? Te vas a casar conmigo, no con las servilletas. ¿Acaso no te importan mis sentimientos? ¿Crees que no sufro si me ignoras?

Un camarero se acerca.

Camarero / -Señor, le agradeceríamos que bajara la voz.

Sr. Anónimo / -¡Qué le jodan!

Bubónica/ -Cielos, cálmate.

Artie, el cocinero del Vesubio, se acerca hasta la mesa de Bubónica y su acompañante.

Artie / -Señor, debo pedirle que se vaya de mi local. Está molestando a los demás clientes.

Bubónica se esconde tras la carta de vinos, muerta de vergüenza.

Sr. Anónimo (se levanta)/ -¿Qué clientes? Aquí no había clientes hasta que lo ha dicho. Son todos unos desgraciados, son puro escenario. Hasta este putrefacto río tiene más importancia que todos ustedes.

Desde detrás de la carta de vinos, Bubónica ve, sorprendida, como en una mesa reservada del fondo del local, el mafioso Tony Soprano está comiendo con Micael Escofil.

El Señor Anónimo se sube a la mesa. Los clientes se horrorizan. Artie y el camarero intentan sujetarle.

Sr. Anónimo / -Cariño… nos veremos en el inicio de la segunda temporada.

Y dicho esto, el Sr. Anónimo salta de cabeza hasta el río ante el asombro y el horror de clientes que se asoman a ver como las aguas putrefactas lo engullen para siempre.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

Prisión de Box River. Zona de presos comunes. Celda 40.

Al llegar a su celda, Micael se encuentra un tipo con bigote sentado en el water.

Micael / -¿Qué haces aquí?

Earl / - ¿Te has fijado alguna vez en aquel tipo que no comete sino malas acciones y su vida es un desastre? Ese soy yo, me llamo Earl.

Y le tiende la mano con un papel amarillento y lleno de garabatos.

Earl / -He hecho una lista con todas las malas acciones que he cometido en mi vida e intento enmendarlas; intento ser mejor persona. Ahora mismo voy a tachar una: "Siempre le quitaba la litera a mi hermano Randy". Dime ¿cuál es tu litera?

_Entra el flashback_

Vemos a unos jóvenes Earl y Randy peleando por las literas.

_Fin del flashback_

Micael / -Er… la de abajo.

Earl / -Pues yo me quedo la de arriba. –saca un boli del bolsillo de la camisa, y tacha algo en su lista-, una menos. El karma es genial. Por cierto, bonitos tatuajes.

Prisión de Box River. Patio.

Micael pasea y charla con su hermano Ligón. Se detienen.

Micael / -Y ese de ahí es mi nuevo compañero de celda.

Earl de lejos lo saluda.

Earl / -Hola Micael.

Micael / -Hola, Earl.

Ligón / -¿Un tipo que hace una lista con todas sus malas acciones e intentar arreglarlas? Desde luego debe venir de psiquiatría. Si le hablas del plan, nos va a delatar.

Micael / -Cavaré de noche, mientras duerma.

Micael da vueltas a su reloj de arena hasta que oscurece. Los presos están en sus celdas, se ha hecho el recuento, y las luces se han apagado.

Micael empieza a pensar en todos los dibujos hentai y yuri que dejó en el disco duro de su ordenador. Como le era imposible tatuárselos, optó por memorizarlos. Y se tatuó el plan para sacar a su hermano –aparentemente inocente- de la cárcel. Al cabo de unos minutos Micael tiene una erección. Confía que le dure lo suficiente para mantenerse despierto hasta que su compañero de celda se duerma, y entonces él, poder cavar el túnel hacia la libertad.

Pasadas varias horas, el silencio en la celda es absoluto. Entonces, procurando hacer el menor ruido, Micael se levanta de la cama, y tornillo en mano, se acerca agazapado hacia el lavabo. Empieza a girar los tornillos de la cisterna. De repente, una voz:

Earl / -Hola Micael.

Micael suelta el tornillo del susto. En su litera, Earl le está mirando.

Micael / -Qué susto. Creía que estabas dormido.

Earl busca en el bolsillo y saca su lista.

Earl / -Mala acción numero 39, me pase toda la primaria y el instituto durmiendo en clase.

_Entra el flashback_

Vemos un joven Earl en clase, se le están cerrando los ojos, hasta que de pronto se deja caer de cabeza sobre el pupitre. A cámara rápida vemos el cambio de día y de noche, y del paso de las estaciones en una ventana a su espalda. Un día, de repente, levanta la cabeza, ya lleva bigote, y sin más, se levanta y se va.

_Fin del flashback_

Earl / -Así que para enmendarla, ahora no duermo. Nunca.

Micael, en el suelo, abre mucho los ojos.

// Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…

// Pantalla negra.

// Fin.

¡Hola amiguetes! Soy el autor de este fanfic.

Quisiera agradeceros los comentarios, las felicitaciones y los ánimos a escribir otro capítulo recibidos.

También quisiera quejarme:

¡Cuánto ha tardado este tercer capítulo!

A ver si nos lo curramos algo más, ¿eh?

Bueno,

Y ahora quisiera contestar algunas de las muchas cartas de fans que han llegado hasta la redacción.

Osama Bin Laden nos escribe "desde un lugar que no quiere rebelar" afirmando ser el fan número uno de la serie. Nos cuenta que está aprendiendo mucho de fugas, una información que según dice "le puede ser de utilidad algún día".

George Bush padre, nos manda una carta en nombre de su hijo, George W. Bush –que aún no sabe escribir-, preguntando si sería posible que le diéramos las señas y el paradero de Osama bin Laden. Lo siento George, este no es un fanfic de contactos.

Mi padre me escribe para recordarme que soy un inútil, que me busque un trabajo y deje de perder el tiempo escribiendo.

Gente que no conozco de nada me agrega al MSN, pero luego nunca me habla. ¿?

Y hasta aquí la correspondencia.

En La6 ya ha terminado la segunda temporada (por si alguien aún no se había enterado)

El autor.

P.D. Gracias a Valdemar de FanFiction ;)


End file.
